Alma Sombria
by dominius Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter se sacrificou de maneira brutal pelo mundo bruxo, ele enfrentou e por fim conseguiu derrotar o temido Lorde das Trevas, mas as perdas para ele foram imensamente grandes, ele perdeu tudo e todos os que ele conhecia haviam perecido durante a batalha final em hogwarts.Quando ele pensa que tudo está perdido, uma oportunidade surge.
1. prologue

Harry Potter se sacrificou de maneira brutal pelo mundo bruxo, ele enfrentou e por fim conseguiu derrotar o temido Lorde das Trevas, mas as perdas para ele foram imensamente grandes, ele perdeu tudo e todos os que ele conhecia haviam perecido durante a batalha final em ele pensa que tudo está perdido, uma oportunidade ser místico e poderoso lhe oferece uma única chance, uma chance para fazer tudo diferente, para mudar o que aconteceu.E essa é uma oportunidade que ele não pensa em desperdiçar. O que aconteceria se Harry fosse parar em um lugar que ele não existisse?O que ele faria?

fanfic não é de autoria minha mas encontrei na internet achei boa a historia resolvi colocar aqui para salvar a historia de se perder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Destruição e Esperança**

O céu parecia chorar de tristeza pela cena que havia naquele local, a chuva caia torrencialmente agora que tudo estava acabado, o local estava em completo silêncio. O que um dia fora o majestoso castelo de Hogwarts agora era um monte de escombros, praticamente destruído e completamente abandonado a própria sorte.

Havia também centenas de corpos espalhados entre os escombros e estilhaços do que fora uma escola de magia, os corpos estavam espalhados pelo chão, estendidos de maneira desordenada e muitos amontoados uns aos outros, corpos despedaçados e ensangüentados do que um dia foram os defensores do lado certo.

Os jardins lendários de Hogwarts estavam completamente irreconhecíveis, o sangue estava derramado por todos os lados, o céu naquele momento se encontrava escuro e sombrio enquanto a chuva caia de maneira torrencial. O dia já fora embora a algumas horas e a lua era escura como se estivesse em luto por todas as vidas que haviam sido perdidas naquela noite, tanto pelo lado da luz como pelo lado das trevas.

Tudo se encontrava completamente silencioso naquele momento, o vento havia cessado e apenas o leve barulho da chuva quebrava a calmaria que havia se instalado nos terrenos de Hogwarts, o ar ao redor era misterioso e meio agourento, como se estivesse anunciando a verdadeira tempestade, mas nada de terrível e assustador aconteceria naquele lugar, pois a guerra havia finalmente acabado, finalmente estava terminada.

Na verdade, nenhum lado saiu vencedor da guerra, pois as baixas e perdas foram imensas para ambos os lados. A destruição se alastrara pelo mundo bruxo e trouxa nos últimos tempos como se fosse pólvora, o mundo estava em completo caos.

De repente, no meio do caos de sangue e corpos que haviam nos jardins de Hogwarts algo se moveu no chão, um corpo levantou-se cambaleante do chão, estava com a face virada para a superfície morta do que um dia havia sido grama verdejante, em seguida o garoto conseguiu se ajoelhar com um pouco de dificuldade, revelando uma face morena, os olhos extremamente verdes estavam meio opacos, o garoto com uma curiosa cicatriz na testa se encontrava completamente exausto naquele momento, o que era possível de se ver pelo esforço que fazia para tentar se colocar de pé naquele momento, o que ele conseguiu depois de muita dificuldade.

Harry Potter levantou-se arfando enquanto olhava ao seu redor, tudo se encontrava completamente sem vida. Quando finalmente a realidade das imagens que via a sua frente, o moreno entrou em completo desespero ao perceber o corpo de Remus Lupin com os olhos abertos e sem vida, ele fora atingido por uma maldição da morte lançada por ninguém menos do que Belatriz Lestrange, a queridinha do Lorde das Trevas.

O lobisomem havia lutado bravamente durante todo o período da guerra, o moreno relembrou-se dos diversos treinos que tivera com o antigo professor sobre as criaturas das trevas e as melhores maneiras de se defender delas, então seus olhos percorreram o local que fora o campo para a batalha final, a luta que decidiu o destino da guerra.

O moreno sabia que estava muito fraco e que em breve desmaiaria, mas antes precisava se certificar de que ninguém estava vivo, precisava saber se seus amigos estavam vivos ou mortos, aquilo era de extrema importância.

Murmurando um encantamento antigo Harry sentiu a magia desprendendo-se de seu corpo e percorrendo todo o terreno do que um dia fora Hogwarts e para seu completo desespero não encontrou ninguém ainda com vida, pelo menos ninguém que havia lutado pelo lado do bem, apenas um comensal da morte ainda se encontrava respirando naquele momento, e com o ódio fervendo em suas veias o moreno dirigiu-se até onde o homem estava.

Quando chegou próximo o bastante pode perceber que se tratava de Amico Carrow, o desgraçado que havia matado Kingsley Shackebolt menos de três semanas antes, no dia em que Voldemort atacara e derrubara o Ministério da Magia Britânico. Um sorriso perverso curvou os lábios de Harry quando observou a face do comensal da morte empalidecer mortalmente ao vê-lo em pé e com vida, provavelmente o desgraçado sabia que seu mestre estava morto.

- Potter... – sussurrou Amico com a voz extremamente rouca e baixa, mostrando que não restava muito tempo de vida para o comensal.

- Olá Amico. – disse Harry com um tom falsamente amigável enquanto sorria ferozmente ao comensal da morte, que naquele momento tremia de medo. – Como se sente sabendo que seu Lordezinho de merda está morto?

O comensal não respondeu e Harry apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de levantar sua mão direita e espalmá-la diante do comensal que gemeu de medo, Harry apenas sorriu. Ele já fazia magia sem varinha tão naturalmente como respirava.

- Te vejo no inferno! – disse Harry com a voz mortal e fria olhando para os olhos do comensal que demonstravam todo o pânico que este estava sentindo. –_Darkfire_.

Um jato de luz negra disparou da mão do moreno atingindo o comensal que mesmo sem possuir muitas forças começou a berrar ensandecido, logo chamas negras envolviam todo o corpo do seguidor de Voldemort enquanto a alma dele era consumida e enviada ao inferno, aquele era um feitiço negro extremamente poderoso.

Assim que o comensal morreu as chamas negras desapareceram e então Harry suspirou voltando a realidade do que havia acontecido, todos estavam mortos e ele estava sozinho, descontara um pouco de seu ódio e desespero em cima de Amico, mas aquilo não era suficiente, o moreno sentia que nunca mais poderia viver novamente.

Voldemort estava finalmente morto, assim como todos os seus malditos comensais da morte, incluindo o desgraçado do Snape, o espião maldito. A batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas fora extremamente desgastante e complicada para Harry, o duelo entre os dois durara mais de duas horas até que finalmente o moreno conseguira destruir o temido Lorde Negro, mas o que deveria ser um motivo de alegria para o moreno era obscurecido pela realidade dura e cruel.

A pior parte de tudo para Harry era ver os corpos de seus amigos queridos espalhados pelo chão do castelo, o moreno olhou ao redor e pode localizar os corpos de Alvo Dumbledore, Hagrid, o Professor Flitwick e a Professora Minerva McGonagall, assim como muitos membros da família Weasley, todos eles haviam sido mortos.

Assim como seus melhores amigos e membros do "Esquadrão da Morte". Lembrar-se daquilo causou um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Harry, afinal eles haviam se batizado daquela maneira quando haviam começado a treinar. Harry levou a mão a seu peito e puxou uma pequena corrente que estava pendurada em seu pescoço, nela havia duas pequenas placas de metal, fora uma idéia excelente aquela que ele tivera de copiar as plaquetas dos fuzileiros.

Lembrou-se dos treinamentos, eles haviam começado logo depois que ele completara dezesseis anos, naquela época ele já se encontrava consumido pelo ódio e nada e ninguém fora capaz de retirá-lo do estado em que se encontrava, então seus amigos haviam resolvido acompanhá-lo ao invés de tentar fazer com que ele voltasse a ser como era antigamente e desde então eles formavam um grupo de bruxos, no começo apenas seis e então Nymphadora Tonks se juntara a eles, passando a serem sete guerreiros.

Tonks os ensinara muita coisa, lembrou Harry, mas ela também aprendeu com todos os outros que haviam ensinado a Harry e seus amigos. Eles haviam tido os mais variados professores e mestres, tanto em magia branca como a negra, magia antiga e proibida, luta trouxa e com armas, esgrima, duelos mágicos e todas as outras matérias de Hogwarts.

Em pouco tempo eles formavam um grupo de bruxos temido pelos comensais da morte, seus feitos haviam sido capa do Profeta Diário por muitas vezes. A simples menção do Esquadrão da Morte era capaz de fazer os comensais recuarem de medo e pavor, poucos eram os bruxos que conseguiram fazer frente a eles. Sozinhos eles eram extremamente poderosos, mas juntos eles se tornavam invencíveis e extraordinários.

Voldemort precisara convocar os demônios para fazer frente a eles, e fora somente por causa desse passo do Lorde Negro que seus amigos estavam mortos, pois os demônios eram imortais e extremamente difíceis de serem mortos, então fora necessário um sacrifício por parte deles para que os demônios pudessem ser derrotados.

Harry era capaz de matar cada um daqueles demônios, mas ele tinha Voldemort querendo arrancar a cabeça dele e precisava lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas, por isso não pudera ajudar os companheiros de batalha. Levantando as pequenas plaquetas até a altura de seu queixo onde pudesse enxergar o que estava escrito, Harry leu:

_Harry Potter_

_Líder do Esquadrão da Morte_

Essa era a inscrição que havia em uma das plaquetas, na outra havia o lema que ele havia adotado para ele e seu grupo: _Mataremos a Todos e que Hades os Separe._

Era um lema diferente de qualquer um que ele havia visto antes e parecia revelar como ele se sentia interiormente, por isso o colocara. Os outros integrantes do grupo eram seus amigos Rony, Gina, Hermione, Neville e Luna, juntos eles formavam o grupo de bruxos mais temido do mundo, logo depois de Voldemort, mas eram mais temidos que Dumbledore.

Mas agora tudo havia se acabado, a guerra terminara e todos os alunos que um dia haviam estudado em Hogwarts estavam mortos, nenhum deles havia sido poupado. Harry continuava olhando para os corpos sem vida de todos aqueles que ele um dia havia conhecido, lamentando o fato de ter nascido, odiando tudo e a todos, afinal de que adiantara ter tanto poder e vencer Voldemort se no final ele acabou sem ninguém?

A profecia estava correta no fim, apenas um deles deveria permanecer vivo, enquanto o outro deveria morrer, mas ela não falava que todos os outros também pereceriam, uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do moreno mesmo ele tentado segurá-la ao máximo.

Então sem aviso Harry gritou para extravasar sua fúria e seu desespero, o grito saiu acompanhado de uma onda de poder que levantou poeira ao redor do garoto, mas ele não se preocupou. Nem mesmo quando trovões começaram a reverberar pelo lugar anunciando uma tempestade, pois ele sabia que a tempestade era fruto da onda de ódio e trevas que se desprendia dele, o céu tornou-se mais escuro e sombrio conforme uma aura negra circulava o moreno.

Um forte lampejo negro cortou o céu de repente e um forte grito agudo atraiu a atenção de Harry que olhou sua direita a tempo de ver uma enorme ave negra se aproximando velozmente do lugar, o que o garoto estranhou. Quando a ave se aproximou o suficiente Harry a reconheceu como sendo uma fênix negra, mas segundo o que ele sabia, elas deveriam ser apenas uma lenda, mas aquele belo ser que parou planando a poucos metros a frente de Harry contradizia o que ele sabia.

- Magnífico. – a voz do pássaro negro soou forte e poderosa chocando Harry que não sabia que uma ave pudesse falar.

- Você fala. – sussurrou Harry saindo do choque e olhando atentamente para a bela ave a sua frente. – Quem é você?

- Eu sou Quantum. – respondeu a ave em tom forte enquanto olhava altivamente para o moreno. – Sou o Rei das Fênix, Harry Potter.

- É um prazer. – Harry falou sem muita emoção na voz, havia perdido um pouco a fascinação lembrando-se da desolação a sua volta. – Acho que essa não é uma bela visão não é mesmo? Todos estão mortos, inclusive Dumbledore.

- Sim, eles estão mortos Harry Potter, mas eu posso ajudar você. – disse a ave parecendo mais misteriosa naquele momento, a voz da ave estava profunda e extremamente sombria. – Posso ajudá-lo a reconquistar tudo o que você perdeu e muito mais, posso lhe dar aquilo que seu coração sempre desejou. Posso garantir que você terá mais uma chance para encontrar sua felicidade, mas é claro que você teria de batalhar muito por ela, você teria batalhas mais perigosas e sangrentas do que qualquer outra que já tenha participado.

Harry olhava extremamente confuso e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso para a fênix negra a sua frente, tinha medo de acreditar naquela pequena possibilidade, mas se existia a chance de todos estarem vivos e bem novamente, então ele não a desperdiçaria.

- Explique-me. – Harry pediu com a voz quase suplicante e temerosa, não sabia o que aconteceria a ele se aquela esperança fosse em vão.

O pássaro negro agitou-se freneticamente enquanto balançava as asas, mas em seguida voltou a falar, a voz soando sombria e levemente assustadora.

- Eu já vivi centenas de anos, e já vi mais do que qualquer outro ser nesse mundo. Eu existo desde o inicio dos tempos e meu conhecimento é extenso, existem muitas dimensões paralelas, diferentes realidades. – Quantum falava pausadamente, a ave queria se certificar que o bruxo entende-se exatamente o que ele estava oferecendo. – Eu poderia mandar você para uma dimensão alternativa, um outro mundo como esse, lá se tornaria sua casa e você jamais poderia voltar.

Quantum pausou por um momento para observar as reações de Harry, que naquele momento tinha uma careta no rosto, mas o moreno apenas assentiu levemente. Harry olhava para a ave com uma esperança renovada, afinal o que lhe restava naquele lugar destruído, tudo o que ele teria seria a solidão, era o único sobrevivente daquele caos. O moreno voltou a realidade quando a voz fria de Quantum voltou a soar.

- Nessa nova realidade você nasceu morto e a profecia se cumpriu, o adversário de Voldemort morreu e ele espalha seu terror pelo mundo. Não há menino-que-sobreviveu e não há esperança. Você poderia recomeçar o que fez aqui, pode moldar seu próprio destino e seu futuro, pois você é o único que possui uma ligação com Voldemort e é também o único que pode derrotá-lo. – Quantum falava enquanto observava as diferentes expressões no rosto do moreno. – Você poderia garantir a sobrevivência de seus amigos dessa vez, poderia treiná-los melhor e deixar eles mais poderosos para serem capazes de derrotarem os demônios sem precisarem se sacrificar.

- Eu aceito. – disse Harry sem se preocupar em pensar duas vezes, seu rosto possuía uma determinação acirrada e seus olhos estavam frios e cruéis, uma emoção brilhava nas profundezas dos olhos do moreno. Aquela com certeza não seria uma coisa fácil de se realizar, mas ele tinha absoluta certeza de que qualquer coisa era melhor do que a atual realidade em que ele vivia, e ele garantiria que seus amigos sobrevivessem, nem que ele morresse no processo.

Afinal de contas, ele havia acabado de derrotar Voldemort naquele mundo, poderia muito bem matar outro Lorde das Trevas, Harry já sabia como o maldito gostava de brincar, além do mais ele possuía conhecimentos extremamente avançados para qualquer estudante normal de Hogwarts, ou mesmo de alguém com dezessete anos de idade.

Harry deu um passo em direção a fênix negra antes de parar no mesmo lugar quando uma duvida brotou em sua mente. Quantum voou sobre Harry pousando no ombro do moreno, logo a fênix cantava uma melodia estranhamente reconfortante.

- Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntou Harry para a ave que sem parar de cantar respondeu mentalmente ao moreno.

- Eu esperei milênios por alguém que fosse digno de ser meu companheiro, mas nunca encontrei um bruxo ou qualquer outro humano que merecesse minha lealdade. – a voz sombria da fênix ecoava na mente de Harry que se surpreendeu com o fato. – Mas hoje sua magia me chamou, você é um bruxo merecedor de minha lealdade e se você aceitar a partir de hoje serei seu companheiro, para toda a eternidade.

- Sério? – perguntou Harry meio surpreso e chocado com aquela informação, afinal não era qualquer um que possuía uma fênix, mas ele recebeu uma confirmação silenciosa por parte da ave. – Mas isso ainda não explica o porque de estar me enviando para essa outra realidade.

- Esse é seu maior desejo e meu dever como seu companheiro é ajudá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. – disse Quantum fortemente enquanto um brilho negro começava a envolver a ave e o moreno. – Como são duas realidades iguais, nada que exista lá poderá ir com você, portanto apenas a varinha que você fabricou poderá ir conosco, sua capa de invisibilidade e sua primeira varinha ficarão aqui, assim como sua vassoura.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Harry contrariado.

- E lembre-se, nesse novo lugar as coisas são completamente diferentes daqui. – a voz de Quantum já estava meio longínqua devido ao brilho negro que já encobria praticamente todo o moreno e a ave. – Muitas pessoas que morreram aqui estarão vivas naquela realidade, mas nenhum deles se lembrará de você. Mas não se preocupe, pois estarei com você quando precisar de mim.

O moreno ouvia as palavras da fênix completamente atento ao significado delas, Sirius poderia estar vivo assim como outros bruxos, mas também havia a possibilidade de pessoas que ele havia conhecido estarem mortas. Harry sentiu um forte puxão no corpo, como quando ele aparatava ou utilizava uma chave de portal, e por estar extremamente exausto e cansado da batalha e por ter recebido tantos feitiços negros e outras maldições, acabou perdendo a consciência antes mesmo de desaparecer completamente.

Segundos depois o local onde Harry estivera ficou mortalmente silencioso, tendo apenas o vento soprando e quebrando a calmaria do local.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - Encontros**

Hogwarts estava calma naquela noite, a maioria dos estudantes se encontrava no salão principal esperando pelo inicio do jantar, mas alguns alunos ainda estavam nos jardins da escola aproveitando o final de noite e também o termino dos dias de folga que haviam tido, afinal no dia seguinte seria segunda feira e as aulas recomeçariam.

O dia havia sido ensolarado e a noite se encontrava amena, os estudantes aproveitavam para conversarem e se divertirem, embora a maioria matasse a saudade que haviam sentido dos amigos durante o período de férias.

Sirius caminhava pelos jardins da escola acompanhado de seu amigo Remus Lupin, os dois amigos observavam a felicidade dos estudantes enquanto conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos da guerra.

- Estamos ficando sem muitas opções Remus. – Sirius comentou com voz baixa e melancólica enquanto se lembrava dos tempos em que a maior preocupação que ele possuía eram as brincadeiras com os marotos e as garotas.

- Eu sei Sirius. – Remus suspirou meio frustrado enquanto olhava um grupo de primeiranistas rindo e se divertindo. – Eu gostaria de voltar a ser criança novamente e não precisar ter tantas responsabilidades.

- E você acha que eu não? – Sirius comentou de pergunta enquanto acenava para algumas garotas que abafavam risadinhas. – Pelo menos algumas coisas não mudaram.

- Agora você é um Professor, Sirius. Não pode dar em cima das alunas. – Remus disse repreendendo o amigo que sorriu marotamente. – Você não tem jeito mesmo Sirius.

Mas a resposta do animago foi cortada por um barulho forte e um clarão de luz negra que cobriu os jardins de Hogwarts, fazendo com que os alunos que se encontravam no local corressem gritando em direção ao castelo pensando que se tratava de um ataque de comensais da morte, Remus e Sirius também pensaram nessa possibilidade e sacaram suas próprias varinhas enquanto se aproximavam do local onde o clarão se iniciara e terminara em um piscar de olhos.

Para a surpresa de ambos os bruxos no local havia o corpo de alguém e quando chegaram mais perto ficaram chocados com a aparência da pessoa que estava jogada no jardim da escola. Remus ofegou surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo enquanto Sirius apertava sua varinha fortemente, até o ponto em que os nós de seus dedos começaram a ficarem brancos.

- Merlin. – Remus disse em tom incrédulo enquanto se aproximava do corpo estendido do que parecia se tratar de um garoto de dezoito ou dezenove anos.

- Não se aproxime Remus, deve ser uma armadilha. – Sirius falou segurando o braço do lobisomem que olhou surpreso para o amigo. – Não vê que ele é muito parecido com o Pontas, isso só pode ser uma armadilha de Voldemort.

- Eu acho que não, Sirius. – Remus disse se desvencilhando do amigo e se ajoelhando ao lado do corpo do garoto. – Ele está inconsciente, Sirius.

- Quem será que ele é? – o animago perguntou olhando curiosamente para o garoto desmaiado no chão que se parecia extremamente com seu melhor amigo, se não soubesse que era impossível diria que era o filho deles.

- Eu não sei, mas vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria. – disse Remus decidido recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Sirius, vendo isso Remus mostrou a varinha que estava com o garoto e a guardou em seu próprio bolso.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Sirius mesmo a contra gosto e em seguida viu o amigo conjurar uma maca, logo em seguida os dois ergueram o corpo do garoto e o colocaram em cima do objeto flutuante, então os dois bruxos se dirigiram em direção ao castelo sendo acompanhados pelo garoto que flutuava em cima da maca.

- Você avisa Dumbledore e os outros professores enquanto eu levo o garoto até Madame Ponfrey. – Remus falou olhando para Sirius que concordou com a cabeça antes de entrar em um corredor a direita enquanto o lobisomem seguia para a enfermaria.

Tiago e Lílian estavam tendo uma conversa extremamente séria com Alvo Dumbledore, eles estavam discutindo as proteções que o castelo possuía e que naquele momento estavam um pouco frágeis, mas principalmente eles estavam conversando sobre o andamento da guerra, que não estava muito bem para eles.

Os tempos estavam difíceis e Voldemort estava cada vez mais poderoso e nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguia fazer frente com o Lorde Negro, o que o próprio diretor de Hogwarts já admitira. Mas eles acabaram sendo interrompidos pela agitação de alguns alunos que vinham correndo dos jardins e logo começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo.

Nas poucas frases que eles foram capazes de compreender entenderam que alguma coisa havia acontecido nos jardins da escola, então os três bruxos começaram a se encaminhar para fora do castelo já esperando o pior quando foram barrados por Sirius Black, que tinha uma expressão extremamente confusa no rosto.

- É melhor vocês virem comigo. – Sirius falou simplesmente enquanto olhava de maneira estranha para Tiago e Lílian.

- Do que se trata Sirius? – Dumbledore perguntou tentando decifrar o que o olhar que Sirius lançara para os amigos significava.

- Bem, já que não tem uma maneira melhor para dizer... – Sirius falou sem olhar para nenhum deles enquanto caminhava na direção da enfermaria. – Alguém acabou de literalmente aparecer do nada dentro dos jardins.

- Como assim alguém apareceu? – Lílian perguntou meio confusa, afinal sabia que aquilo era impossível.

- Aparecendo Lílian. – Sirius resmungou sem saber como dizer o resto para ele, por isso optou por adiar um pouco aquela informação. – Houve um clarão de luz negra e quando eu e Remus chegamos perto havia esse garoto inconsciente na grama.

- Que garoto? – Tiago perguntou curioso recebendo um olhar esquisito do amigo que havia olhado para ele por apenas um segundo.

- Vocês vão ver. – foi tudo o que o animago disse antes de entrarem pelas portas da enfermaria, imediatamente eles avistaram Remus próximo a um leito e ao lado dele estava a enfermeira examinando alguém.

Lílian, assim como Dumbledore, se aproximou da enfermeira enquanto Tiago e Sirius iam para junto de Remus que parecia ansioso. A exclamação chocada de Lílian e o ofego surpreso de Dumbledore fizeram com que Tiago virasse seus olhos para eles, o que o homem viu o deixou curioso o suficiente para se aproximar do leito e quando viu quem se encontrava inconsciente na cama também exclamou surpreso.

- Mas quem é ele? – Tiago deixou a pergunta escapar e se surpreendeu com a própria rouquidão em sua voz.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. – Sirius falou em tom sério olhando para a palidez mortal no rosto do amigo.

- O nome dele é Harry Potter. – a voz de Madame Ponfrey fez com que todos se voltassem para ela olhando-a completamente estupefatos.

- O que disse? – Tiago perguntou incrédulo olhando da enfermeira para a esposa e depois para o garoto inconsciente.

- Eu disse que o nome dele é Harry Potter. – exclamou Madame Ponfrey rispidamente antes de baixar os olhos novamente para o garoto.

- Mas isso é impossível, ele não pode ser Harry Potter. – Sirius falou também se aproximando e se colocando ao lado de Tiago.

- Bem, não segundo isso aqui. – a enfermeira falou com voz triunfante enquanto retirava uma corrente com duas plaquetas do pescoço do garoto entregando o objeto para Lílian que era quem estava mais próxima da enfermeira.

- Harry Potter. Líder do Esquadrão da Morte. – a mulher ruiva leu em voz alta enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos esmeralda, em seguida ela olhou a segunda plaqueta e leu. – Mataremos a todos e que Hades os separe.

- Isso parece um lema de batalha. – comentou Remus com voz pensativa enquanto via o choque no rosto de todos os presentes, exceto a enfermeira que continuava examinando os ferimentos do garoto pacientemente.

- Quem se importa com o lema. – rosnou Tiago enquanto olhava para o rosto do garoto. – Eu quero saber porque ele tem o mesmo nome que meu filho.

- Essa também é uma boa pergunta. – Sirius falou seriamente.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Esquadrão da Morte. – foi o comentário de Lílian, pois ela não achava que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais.

- Eu também não. – foi a resposta de Tiago e de Remus, enquanto Dumbledore olhava para o garoto de maneira pensativa.

- Sabe de alguma coisa Dumbledore? – Tiago perguntou com a voz esperançosa de que o diretor pudesse resolver aquele enigma.

- Sinto muito Tiago, mas eu não faço nenhuma idéia de quem ele seja, mas acredito que quando ele acordar possa nos dar algumas respostas. – a voz do diretor havia se tornado extremamente séria enquanto continuava encarando fixamente o rosto do moreno, ele estava tentando utilizar legilimência no garoto, mas mesmo com ele inconsciente era como chocar-se contra uma barreira de aço impenetrável.

- Então terá de esperar algum tempo diretor. – a voz da enfermeira soou séria e firme, surpreendendo os bruxos.

- Porque? – o diretor perguntou curiosamente sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos do rosto do moreno a frente.

- Por que é surpreendente que ele ainda esteja vivo depois de todos os feitiços que recebeu. – disse Madame Ponfrey com voz enérgica. – Eu nunca vi ninguém vivo depois de receber tantas maldições e feitiços negros, é simplesmente um milagre que ele ainda esteja respirando. E digo mais, quem o atingiu era muito poderoso.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? – Lílian perguntou com a voz calma olhando para o rosto sereno do moreno.

- Eu gostaria de saber. – Madame Ponfrey disse meio contrariada. – Ele já está bem e vai se recuperar, sua magia foi praticamente drenada do corpo, quem lutou com ele com certeza saiu tão machucado como ele está agora.

- Me avise assim que ele acordar Madame Ponfrey. – Dumbledore falou sério virando-se e saindo pela porta da enfermaria.

- É melhor nós irmos também. – Remus falou enquanto puxava Sirius pelo braço, afinal os amigos precisavam ficar sozinhos.

- Mas eu quero ficar aqui, Remus. – resmungou Sirius, mas Remus não deu ouvidos ao amigo enquanto o puxava para fora da enfermaria.

Dentro da enfermaria Lílian e Tiago se abraçavam enquanto Madame Ponfrey desaparecia pelo outro lado indo para os seus aposentos, enquanto estavam se reconfortando nos braços um do outro lembraram-se do dia em que o bebê deles havia nascido morto, aquele dia fora extremamente triste para eles e ambos só haviam se recuperado quando Lílian descobriu que estava grávida apenas dois meses depois que Harry nascera sem vida.

- Porque isso agora? – Lílian perguntou com a voz abafada pela emoção e pelas lagrimas que derramava contra o peito do marido.

- Eu não sei meu amor. – Tiago disse em voz baixa e sussurrada, tentando confortar a mulher que estava arrasada. – Ele não é nosso filho Lílian.

- Eu sei. – disse a ruiva com a voz baixa, naquele momento o garoto na cama fez um movimento repentino com a cabeça chamando a atenção do casal de bruxos que olhou para o garoto que estava com os olhos abertos.

Harry começou a retomar a consciência aos poucos, sentia seu corpo completamente dolorido e machucado, mas sentia que seus ferimentos haviam sido tratados e em poucas horas sabia que estaria perfeitamente bem.

Então Harry escutou uma voz estranhamente familiar ao seu redor e o fez enrijecer o corpo completamente, tinha certeza absoluta que aquelas eram as vozes de Remus e logo depois também ouvira a voz de Sirius, o que o deixara com vontade de levantar-se e abraçar o padrinho, mas o moreno tinha uma sensação estranha de que não seria bem vindo.

Alguns segundos depois ouviu movimento próximo a cama e colocou-se instantaneamente alerta, mas quase deu um pulo quando ouviu uma voz feminina suave e melódica embora ele conseguisse notar uma certa tristeza. Quase gritou quando reconheceu a voz de seu pai logo depois, então reconheceu a voz feminina como a de sua mãe, suas lembranças da noite em que eles haviam sido assassinados por Voldemort não eram claras, mas ele conseguia ouvir nitidamente as vozes de ambos, jamais poderia esquecê-las.

Quando ouviu a declaração de seu pai dizendo que ele não era filho deles, seu coração partiu-se em pedaços e somente então lembrou-se das palavras de Quantum, ali ele era um completo estranho e jamais deveria se esquecer de sua realidade, por isso resolveu encarar aquilo de uma vez e se mexendo abriu os olhos. O casal percebeu seu movimento rapidamente e em seguida o olhavam com certa curiosidade.

- Você está bem? – Lílian perguntou com a voz baixa e rouca enquanto tentava limpar as lagrimas que haviam escorrido pelo rosto dela.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu com frieza enquanto olhava a expressão dos pais com curiosidade, desejara sua vida toda poder conhecê-los, mas agora percebia que não estava pronto para aquele encontro, pelo menos não daquele jeito. O moreno teve sua atenção atraída para as mãos da mulher que seguravam algo fortemente entre os dedos e Harry identificou como sendo sua corrente com as plaquetas de reconhecimento, concluiu como eles haviam descoberto seu nome, em seguida o moreno levantou sua mão direita para Lílian e pediu com a voz gelada. – Será que você poderia me devolver minhas plaquetas, Senhora Potter?

- Sim, é claro. – falou Lílian praticamente em um sussurro enquanto entregava o que o moreno pedira, em seguida Harry colocou a corrente calmamente em seu pescoço e quando moveu-se para se levantar da cama reparou que se encontrava na enfermaria do castelo, mas pelo menos ainda vestia suas próprias roupas.

- Quem é você? – Tiago perguntou com a voz baixa falando pela primeira vez desde que o garoto havia acordado.

- Achei que havia ficado claro quem eu era. – Harry comentou ainda com a voz fria enquanto apontava para a corrente em seu pescoço.

- Nosso filho morreu quando nasceu. – Tiago disse com a voz embargada e cortante, o que causou uma careta em Lílian.

- E meus pais morreram quando eu era um bebê, então acho que estamos na mesma Senhor Potter. – Harry disse em tom frio e sarcástico, havia percebido a negação no pai desde o começo, portanto não teria nem um pouco de piedade com ele, ao contrario de sua mãe que parecia querer acreditar em um milagre.

- Deixem ele descansar. – a voz da enfermeira soou ríspida aos ouvidos dos três enquanto ela empurrava Lílian e Tiago para fora da enfermaria. – Podem voltar amanha para vê-lo se quiserem, mas agora ele precisa descansar.

Em seguida Madame Ponfrey obrigou o moreno a deitar e dormir, como estava exausto o moreno acatou as ordens da enfermeira imediatamente, e em poucos minutos ressonava na cama, embora seu sono não fosse exatamente tranqüilo, afinal as mortes de seus amigos estava muito recente na mente do moreno, mas principalmente a reação negativa de seus pais o deixara extremamente magoado e debilitado emocionalmente.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 - Revelação**

Harry acordou sentindo-se um pouco dolorido, o que ele sabia que se devia aos ferimentos e ao cansaço de sua batalha contra Voldemort, o moreno abriu seus olhos e olhando ao redor constatou que ainda se encontrava na mesma cama da enfermaria, percebeu que já estava amanhecendo naquele momento, pois os primeiros raios de sol já despontavam pelo vidro da janela e deu graças a Merlin por se encontrar sozinho naquele momento.

O moreno levantou-se da cama em que estava deitado e ajeitou as roupas que estava utilizando, que devido ao fato de ter dormido vestido estavam amassadas e amarrotadas, por isso utilizou um pequeno feitiço que ajeitou suas vestes instantaneamente, em seguida dirigiu-se até o banheiro que ficava no canto direito da enfermaria.

O banheiro era bastante simples e possuía apenas o básico para a higiene de alguma pessoa. Havia um espelho em cima da pia e quando Harry se aproximou pode ver seu reflexo, se assustando levemente com sua aparência naquele momento, pois fazia muito tempo que ele não pensava em sua aparência e ficava sempre concentrado nas batalhas.

Seu cabelo estava mais desgrenhado do que nunca e chegava quase a altura de seus ombros, seus olhos que lembrava-se de serem verdes esmeraldas e límpidos estavam em um tom mais escuro de verde, seu rosto estava mais masculino e proeminente do que nunca, havia uma barba por fazer em seu rosto, algo que a primeira vez que vira ficara surpreso, afinal os garotos normalmente não tinham barba aos dezesseis anos, mas agora era normal para ele, mas quando foi pegar sua varinha para executar um feitiço de aparação, não encontrou sua varinha.

E somente então se deu conta de que provavelmente eles haviam confiscado sua varinha, o que o deixou com raiva. Mas acabou apenas suspirando resignado enquanto executava um feitiço sem varinha e não-verbal, sua barba desapareceu quase instantaneamente, o que o deixou bastante satisfeito pelo fato de seus poderes estarem normalizados.

Enquanto voltava para a enfermaria sentiu seu estomago reclamar por causa da falta de alimento, o que o fez retorcer o rosto em uma careta. Estava pensando em ir diretamente até o salão principal para pegar algo para comer quando um elfo doméstico surgiu próximo a cama onde ele estivera dormindo, e quando o viu se aproximando o elfo se curvou.

- Meu Senhor, o professor Dumbledore mandou que lhe servisse o café da manhã. – disse o pequeno elfo domestico colocando a bandeja que carregava na mesa ao lado da cama. – O Mestre Dumbledore virá logo para falar com o Senhor.

- Previsível. – resmungou Harry quando o elfo doméstico desapareceu da enfermaria com um pequeno estalo.

Deixando as preocupações de lado e resolvendo deixar as coisas acontecerem, o moreno sentou-se na cama e começou a comer silenciosamente, ali haviam as comidas que ele sempre gostara de comer durante o café da manha de Hogwarts. Harry comeu bacon e torradas rapidamente enquanto bebia suco de abóbora, e quando estava terminando de comer o ultimo pedaço de bacon a porta da enfermaria se abriu revelando a figura de Alvo Dumbledore e logo atrás dele vinham ninguém mais ninguém menos do que seus pais, Sirius e Remus Lupin.

- Que bom que já se encontra bem, Senhor Potter. – a voz de Dumbledore soava calma, embora fosse extraordinariamente séria. Harry olhou para cada uma das pessoas que agora se encontravam dentro da enfermaria o encarando enquanto ouvia o diretor continuar a falar. – Acredito que agora podemos conversar.

- É claro. – disse Harry calmamente enquanto colocava novamente na bandeja o copo em que continha suco de abóbora, logo depois levantou-se da cama e caminhou displicentemente até a parede, onde se recostou calmamente. – Então, o que quer saber?

- Quem é você na realidade? – Sirius foi o primeiro a perguntar e parecia extremamente curioso por causa disso, ou melhor para saber a resposta para aquela pergunta, assim como Remus e seus pais, já Dumbledore mantinha-se sério.

- Eu sou Harry Potter. – respondeu Harry simplesmente enquanto encarava o padrinho com determinação e firmeza.

- Mas como isso é possível? – Remus perguntou e diferente do amigo ele foi mais comedido no tom de voz que utilizou.

- Foi esse o nome que meus pais me deram. – disse Harry dando de ombros como se aquilo não fosse nem um pouco importante.

- Quando é seu aniversario? – Tiago perguntou dividido entre a curiosidade e a desconfiança, embora quisesse acreditar em um milagre.

- Dia 31 de Julho de 1980. – Harry respondeu o que ele realmente queria saber, embora o homem tenha perguntado apenas a data de aniversario.

Harry viu que aquela informação deixou todos eles divididos entre diversas emoções, entre elas o espanto e o choque, embora houvesse surpresa e felicidade ao mesmo tempo. O moreno sabia que aquilo seria difícil para seus pais acreditarem, mas ele também não tinha muitas alternativas naquele momento.

- Porque está aqui? – perguntou Dumbledore surpreendendo Harry que não esperava aquela pergunta tão cedo, mas olhando de relance para os pais resolveu dizer a verdade, embora dificilmente alguém acreditaria.

- Estou aqui para matar Voldemort e garantir que algumas pessoas possam sobreviver a essa guerra. – a voz do moreno não revelava nenhum sentimento quando ele disse isso, mas percebeu as expressões chocadas de cada um deles, afinal eles obviamente não esperavam uma resposta como aquela por parte do garoto.

- De onde você veio? – Dumbledore perguntou novamente olhando curiosamente para Harry que ignorou o olhar do diretor enquanto olhava para o teto.

- De um mundo de guerras e destruição, um mundo cheio de morte e desolação, um mundo onde o mal não mais existe. – disse Harry com tristeza, pois embora aquele lugar não tivesse mais a presença de Voldemort, seus amigos haviam pagado com a vida.

- Como chegou aqui? – dessa vez foi Lílian quem perguntou, olhando para o garoto enquanto os olhos verdes da mulher deixavam lágrimas escorrerem.

- Eu não faço nem idéia. – respondeu Harry com sinceridade. – Eu apenas desejei poder mudar as coisas e então uma fênix me enviou para cá.

- Uma fênix? – Dumbledore perguntou surpreso enquanto passava a olhar mais atentamente para o garoto.

- Sim, uma fênix. – concordou Harry silenciosamente ocultando a parte de que Quantum dissera que ficaria com ele a partir daquele momento.

- Eu não sabia que uma fênix poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa. – Lílian comentou entre surpresa e curiosa sobre a historia do garoto a sua frente.

- Isso é realmente algo extremamente curioso. – Dumbledore disse olhando para Lílian antes de se voltar para o moreno novamente e perguntar com a voz serena. – E como era esse mundo em que você vivia?

- Era como esse. – disse Harry com um tom de voz monótono enquanto avaliava o que dizer e o que ocultar deles. – Eu estudava em Hogwarts, na verdade havia acabado de terminar o sexto ano quando tudo aconteceu e eu acabei parando aqui. Lá também havia guerra e Voldemort provocava o terror na população bruxa, embora algumas coisas sejam realmente diferentes do que acontece no mundo de vocês.

- Quem eram seus pais? – Remus perguntou o que sabia que estava ruminando a mente de seus amigos e que eles não teriam coragem para perguntar.

- Meus pais foram assassinados quando eu tinha um ano de idade, portanto eu não me lembro deles, embora eles fossem chamados por Lílian Evans Potter e Tiago Julian Potter. – Harry disse friamente e sem esboçar nenhum sentimento na face enquanto olhava diretamente para o rosto do lobisomem que empalideceu mortalmente, o moreno também percebeu a palidez no rosto de Sirius e Dumbledore enquanto que Lílian e Tiago estavam mais do que chocados. Em seguida Harry voltou a falar, afinal queria que eles acreditassem no que estava dizendo. – Depois desse episódio passei a morar com meus tios trouxas, Petúnia Evans Dursley e Valter Dursley, mas realmente odiei viver com eles, afinal eles me odiavam.

- Quem matou seus pais? – Sirius perguntou com a voz tremendo, embora não desse para perceber se de raiva ou de sofrimento.

- Voldemort. – respondeu Harry simplesmente, então se preparou para revelar algo que os deixaria ainda mais chocados. – Na verdade, quando ele tentou me matar a maldição da morte chocou-se comigo e voltou diretamente até ele.

- Você recebeu um Avada e não morreu? – perguntou descrente enquanto olhava para o moreno, os outros não pareciam muito melhores do que ele.

- Sim, segundo o que eu soube foi devido a magia de sacrifício, minha mãe recebeu uma maldição da morte que estava direcionada para mim e ao fazer isso criou uma espécie de escudo mágico contra Voldemort que acabou levando a pior. – Harry falou ainda impassível embora conseguisse ver o choque e a emoção no rosto dos pais.

- Teoricamente isso seria possível. – comentou Dumbledore em tom de voz pensativo enquanto olhava para Harry.

- Seria mais do que possível. – disse Lílian com a voz rouca pelo choro, as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da ruiva. – Eu estudei sobre isso quando estava grávida do meu bebê, eu procurava uma maneira de nos manter a salvo e encontrei essa magia em um antigo livro que está na mansão Potter.

- Fascinante. – comentou Dumbledore com os olhos azuis cintilando com algo profundo, brilho que Harry conhecia muito bem e sabia que quando aparecia queria dizer que o diretor tinha algum plano em mente.

- Adriam já tinha nascido quando Voldemort nos atacou? – Lílian perguntou em voz baixa enquanto olhava para Harry.

- Quem é Adriam? – perguntou Harry com medo da resposta, pois só haveria um motivo para aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Seu irmão, Harry. Adriam Potter. – Dumbledore disse em tom calmo olhando para o rosto do garoto que havia empalidecido levemente.

- Eu não tenho irmão. – Harry rosnou logo depois de ter se recuperado do choque que a revelação causou a ele. – Caso você não se lembre Dumbledore, nesse mundo Harry Potter nasceu morto e portanto não pode ser eu.

- Eu não me esqueci não. – comentou Dumbledore calmamente enquanto olhava para o garoto, não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele garoto, mas ele poderia ser a solução para aquela guerra, tanto para um lado como para o outro, a questão era saber se estava disposto a arriscar tudo por alguém que ele mal havia conhecido, olhando para aqueles olhos verdes escurecidos e tão parecidos com os de Lílian decidiu que valia sim a pena confiar em seus instintos. – Mas acredito que deveríamos aproveitar o fato do nome ser o mesmo e você passar a ser visto como o filho mais velho dos Potter, seria melhor do que se você aparecesse do nada, o que levantaria bem mais perguntas do que a historia de que Lílian e Tiago haviam escondido o filho mais velho.

Durante os minutos que seguiu a afirmação do diretor ninguém falou nada, o casal Potter parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, Sirius parecia analisar Harry atentamente enquanto Remus olhava para o chão como se não quisesse participar daquela conversa, mas o diretor o encarava diretamente e Harry sentia as tentativas frustradas dele em invadir sua mente. Os Potter se encontravam abraçados e Lílian olhava seria para o garoto mesmo chorando, já Harry estava pensando no que Dumbledore acabara de lhe falar e principalmente na informação de que possuía um irmão e que provavelmente sua mãe estava grávida quando fora morta por Voldemort ao se sacrificar para salvar sua vida.

- O que exatamente você está querendo dizer Dumbledore? – perguntou Harry por fim, a voz demonstrando uma leve ponta de curiosidade.

- Bem, você disse que terminou seu sexto ano, as aulas aqui em Hogwarts começam hoje, você poderia iniciar seu sétimo ano normalmente. – disse Dumbledore o olhando com intensidade, olhar que Harry devolveu com uma frieza de congelar um oceano. – Diríamos que você esteve escondido durante todo esse tempo, que esteve recebendo aulas particulares e que estava sendo treinado, mas que seus pais resolveram que estava na hora de você cursar uma escola. Quanto ao fato de Harry Potter estar morto nesse mundo, podemos dizer que foi simplesmente um feitiço de ilusão feito por mim para esconder a verdade sobre você.

- Isso me parece muito bom, mas e quanto a eles? – Harry comentou em tom desdenhoso apontando para Lílian e Tiago que ainda se encontravam nos braços um do outro escutando as palavras do diretor de Hogwarts.

- Lílian? Tiago? – Dumbledore chamou com a voz calma e paciente sabendo que ambos fariam o que fosse correto naquele momento.

- Por mim tudo bem, Dumbledore. – Lílian falou com a voz baixa enquanto voltava seus olhos para Harry que devolveu o olhar de maneira firme.

- Tiago? – Dumbledore chamou calmamente vendo que o Professor não parecia saber o que dizer naquele momento.

- Concordo. – declarou Tiago por fim, fazendo Dumbledore sorrir ligeiramente ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius estava serio ao lado dos amigos.

- Sabia que fariam o certo. – disse Dumbledore com suavidade olhando com orgulho para os dois professores.

- Mas ele não tem nenhum material escolar. – Remus comentou reparando naquele detalhe, afinal o garoto aparecera apenas com a roupa que estava vestindo naquele momento.

- Poderemos providenciar tudo até o fim da tarde, Remus. – Dumbledore informou rapidamente. – Enquanto isso Harry, você poderá fazer uso de livros emprestados que estarão disponíveis na primeira aula do dia, que é Transfiguração, quando você entrar no dormitório da casa em que for escolhido encontrará roupas e um uniforme a sua espera, por hoje você pode utilizar essa roupa mesmo, vou avisar a todos os professores sobre isso.

- Tem certeza sobre isso, Dumbledore? – perguntou Harry em tom frio e meio rude, sabia muito bem que o diretor estava tentando fazer com que ele dançasse conforme a musica dele, mas o velho iria se surpreender se pensasse que seria tão fácil assim, mas por enquanto aquilo era conveniente para si, então deixou as coisas acontecerem.

- Sim Harry, não precisa se preocupar e afinal de contas você precisa se formar. – disse Dumbledore determinado. – Bem, que tal irmos para o salão principal para falarmos com os alunos e o anunciar para eles?

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Harry em tom cortante e sem emoção, o que pareceu não abalar nem um pouco o diretor.

- Acho melhor eu e Lílian irmos na frente Dumbledore, afinal precisamos falar com Adriam antes de você falar com os alunos. – Tiago falou preparando-se para sair da enfermaria sendo acompanhado pela esposa.

- Sim, seria muito bom Tiago. – concordou Dumbledore e em seguida o casal Potter dirigiu-se rapidamente até o salão principal indo até onde o filho estava sentado na mesa da grifinória e o retirando do salão em seguida.

Na porta da enfermaria Harry saia acompanhado de Dumbledore, Remus e Sirius. Os três caminharam com o moreno enquanto lhe faziam perguntas ocasionais sobre o mundo em que ele vivera, sobre as aulas, sobre a outra escola e principalmente sobre o que havia acontecido durante a guerra, mas esse tipo de pergunta o moreno se recusava terminantemente a responder, afinal relembrar os fatos dolorosos era muito difícil.

Cada vez que pensava no assunto as imagens de seus amigos sendo mortos aparecia em sua mente, assim como as imagens do que Voldemort enviava a sua mente apenas para torturá-lo, imagens dos ataques que aconteciam e do que o Lorde das Trevas e seus comensais faziam com as pessoas, principalmente com as garotas e mulheres.

A imagem dos estupros o fazia ficar enjoado naquele tempo, até que ele conseguiu dominar a arte da oclumência e Voldemort não conseguia mais acesso a mente do moreno, embora ele houvesse conseguido uma maneira de continuar enviando as imagens mentalmente para Harry, mesmo que os sentimentos não viessem mais.

Chegara ao ponto de que Harry precisara da ajuda de um vampiro imortal para aperfeiçoar suas barreiras mentais ou provavelmente teria enlouquecido se continuasse a ver aquele tipo de coisa todas as noites.

O moreno saiu de seus pensamentos quando percebeu que já se encontravam as portas do salão principal e que eles logo o atravessaram chamando imediatamente a atenção de todos os alunos que olharam em direção a eles.

Instintivamente o moreno olhou para a mesa da grifinória encontrando rostos que ele achou que nunca mais fosse ver, Neville e Rony estavam ali e também Gina. Viu Simas e Dino o olhando, mas o olhar da ruiva o queimava e ele sentiu o interesse dela em sua pessoa e quase fez uma careta, afinal a considerava como uma irmã e nada mais.

Estranhou porém não encontrar Hermione naquela massa de alunos da casa dos leões e temendo o pior passou a varrer o salão a procura dela, acabando por fim a encontrá-la sentada a mesa da corvinal tomando o café da manhã ao lado de Luna. Achou estranho por um momento, mas acabou chegando a conclusão de que o chapéu seletor não vira necessidade de colocar a garota na grifinória naquele mundo.

Por fim Harry olhou para frente encontrando a mesa dos professores, viu os professores conhecidos sentados e o encarando, mas acompanhou Dumbledore até a frente da mesa ficando ao lado do mesmo enquanto Sirius e Remus sentavam-se a mesa dos professores.

- Bom dia a todos, sinto interromper o café da manhã de vocês, mas tenho um aluno de última hora para ser selecionado. – Dumbledore anunciou em voz alta fazendo os burburinhos que haviam começado silenciarem-se instantaneamente. – Ele esteve estudando com professores particulares durante toda a sua vida, mas agora seus pais decidiram que estava no momento dele cursar uma escola, espero que o recebam bem independente da casa em que ele for escolhido. Por favor, Minerva, poderia me trazer o chapéu seletor.

A vice-diretora apenas concordou, mesmo que estivesse bastante curiosa com relação ao garoto que estava ao lado de Dumbledore, garoto que inclusive era extremamente parecido com o Professor Potter. Logo Minerva aparecia com o chapéu seletor na mão e o entregou ao diretor, que chamou o moreno com um aceno de mão e antes de colocar o chapéu seletor na cabeça do garoto, anunciou em voz alta para todo o salão principal.

- Eu apresento a vocês... – a voz do diretor ecoou por todas as paredes do castelo no exato instante em que Lílian e Tiago Potter voltavam a entrar no salão, sendo acompanhados por um garoto de aproximadamente quinze ou dezesseis anos, que olhou diretamente para o moreno enquanto ouvia o nome sendo dito em voz alta. - Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Seleção**

O castelo de Hogwarts amanhecera agitado e bastante movimentado naquela segunda feira, os boatos sobre o estranho acontecimento nos jardins do castelo corriam pelas bocas dos alunos que comentavam que havia se tratado de um ataque.

Os alunos que estavam no jardim no momento em que o forte barulho e o brilho de luz negra aconteceram diziam a altos brados que se tratava do próprio Voldemort e que o diretor conseguira chegar a tempo e expulsar o Lorde Negro e seus comensais da morte.

Mas alguns alunos achavam aquela teoria completamente sem sentido, pois além do fato do castelo de Hogwarts ser praticamente impenetrável ainda havia o fato de que Voldemort jamais recuaria se algum dia conseguisse invadir o castelo de Hogwarts.

O salão principal já estava repleto de alunos naquele momento, todos tomando o café da manhã de maneira calma enquanto conversavam com seus colegas, o assunto predominante entre os estudantes eram os estranhos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Na mesa da grifinória um grupo de amigos conversava alegremente enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, diferentemente dos outros alunos eles não se incomodavam em prestar atenção nas teorias ridículas que estavam percorrendo todo o salão principal, pois eles tinham certeza de que a possibilidade de ter ocorrido um ataque era bastante remota tendo em consideração de que nenhum aluno realmente viu o acontecido.

- Que idiotas. – disse Adriam em tom baixo e divertido enquanto olhava diretamente para um grupo de grifinórios que comentavam sobre o que ocorrera nos jardins como se aquilo fosse o acontecimento do século.

Adriam Potter tinha quinze anos, mas como ele completaria seus dezesseis anos no final de junho ele pode começar a escola de magia com um ano de antecedência, por isso ele estava iniciando seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, sendo companheiro de classe da ruiva dos Weasley, além disso o garoto era apanhador do time de quadribol da grifinória desde seu segundo ano e por causa dele o time dos leões tinha quatro títulos consecutivos. Os cabelos negros e bem comportados do garoto, aliado com os olhos castanhos amendoados davam ao garoto uma aparência que fazia muito sucesso com as garotas da escola.

- Não sei como podem imaginar que houve um ataque ontem. – concordou Rony em um tom de voz cheio de desprezo.

O ruivo dos Weasley estava iniciando seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts, o garoto havia entrado para o time de quadribol da grifinória depois que Olívio Wood se formara e desde então o ruivo não para de fazer sucesso, o que atraia a atenção das garotas, deixando o garoto cheio de si, embora ele fosse apaixonado por uma certa morena.

- O que acha que aconteceu, Neville? – Rony perguntou para o amigo enquanto olhava disfarcadamente para a nova monitora-chefe da escola, que também estava no sétimo ano embora na casa das águias, ela era a garota mais inteligente do castelo.

- Não tenho nem idéia. – respondeu o garoto enquanto comia mais um pedaço de torrada, mas os pensamentos do garoto estavam bem distantes da conversa com os amigos, pois ele tinha os pensamentos voltados para o que conversara com seus pais antes de vir para Hogwarts nas férias daquele ano.

Seus pais o haviam treinado desde pequeno, pois os tempos eram sombrios e poderia ser necessário se defender a qualquer momento, então o garoto recebera treinamento desde pequeno, depois que ele entrara para Hogwarts ficara mais complicado continuar com o treinamento, mas o próprio Neville estudava sozinho e de vez em quando treinava alguns outros feitiços, sempre retomando o treinamento durante o período de férias.

- Se for algo importante a gente vai ficar sabendo. – disse Gina em tom simples e monótono, sem realmente se importar com o assunto.

A ruiva dos Weasley era uma das artilheiras do time de quadribol da grifinória, havia entrado para o time no ano anterior quando as vagas de Angelina Johnson e de Alicia Spinett haviam ficado vagas e esse ano eles iriam precisar de outro artilheiro, pois a capita do time de quadribol, Katie Bell, havia se formado no ano anterior.

- Eu acho que sim, talvez meus pais possam me dizer alguma coisa. – Adriam comentou vagamente enquanto olhava diretamente para a ruiva, fazia algum tempo que estava se sentindo diferente em relação aquela garota, embora ela parecesse não perceber aquilo, o que lhe causava certa frustração mesmo ele não demonstrando.

- Talvez... – Gina começou a falar, mas de repente parou quando focalizou os olhos na entrada do salão principal e percebeu quem adentrava o local e pelas caras dos dois professores a ruiva percebeu que eles estavam bastante preocupados com algo. – Acho que você vai poder perguntar a eles agora Adriam.

- Porque? – Adriam perguntou curiosamente lançando outro olhar para a mesa dos professores e não vendo os pais novamente, pois ele estava esperando ansiosamente pela chegada dos pais para poder perguntar o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

- Porque eles estão vindo para cá. – disse Neville se antecipando a ruiva e também olhando por cima dos ombros do amigo que virou-se imediatamente vendo os pais caminhando diretamente até ele e parecendo determinados.

- Pai, mãe, o que houve? – perguntou Adriam enquanto se levantava e olhava os pais aproximando-se dele.

- Precisamos conversar Adriam. – disse Tiago com a voz séria e preocupada o que fez o ruivo sentir uma fisgada incomoda na boca do estomago.

- Sobre o que? – questionou Adriam olhando de seu pai para sua mãe, a face da ruiva estava levemente pálida e tensa.

- Sobre algo muito importante. – disse Lílian com a voz quase sumida lançando um olhar de suplica ao filho.

- Pode vir conosco filho? – perguntou Tiago olhando intensamente para o filho e depois para os amigos dele, deixando claro a mensagem de que precisava conversar em particular com o garoto que pareceu vacilar com isso.

- Claro pai. – disse Adriam com a voz séria antes de se virar para os amigos e se inclinar levemente enquanto dizia. – Eu já volto.

- Tudo bem cara. – disse Rony olhando preocupado para o amigo, pois a coisa parecia ser realmente séria.

Lílian e Tiago caminharam a frente do filho que os seguiu rapidamente estranhando aquele comportamento inesperado de seus pais, mas no fundo de seu ser Adriam sabia que a coisa era séria apenas pela maneira como seus pais caminhavam com o corpo tenso.

Tiago indicou um caminho para a mulher e o filho, então eles adentraram uma sala que ficava cerca de alguns metros longe da entrada do salão principal, onde eles teriam privacidade suficiente para conversar a sós com o filho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Adriam assim que viu seu pai fechar a porta da sala, não entendia porque tanto mistério.

- Bom... – começou a dizer Tiago com a voz baixa, mas parou e apenas balançou a cabeça sem saber como continuar, a ruiva não parecia muito melhor.

- É sobre aquela luz nos jardins? – perguntou Adriam subitamente percebendo como seus pais estavam preocupados e estranhos.

- Você a viu? – perguntou Tiago levantando os olhos para olhar o filho que os encarava firmemente e sem vacilar.

- Não, mas toda a escola está comentando sobre isso, alguns acham que foram os comensais da morte que invadiram Hogwarts. – Adriam respondeu calmamente enquanto olhava para seus pais esperando receber algumas respostas.

- Bem, podemos dizer que não foi nenhuma invasão por parte de Voldemort ou dos comensais da morte. – Tiago disse em voz baixa enquanto olhava para a mulher sem saber exatamente como revelar algo tão sério ao filho.

- Então quem foi? – perguntou Adriam sem muita paciência para tentar entender o que o pai parecia estar querendo lhe dizer em enigmas.

- Ninguém invadiu Hogwarts. – disse Lílian em tom firme olhando de maneira repreensiva para o marido que apenas deu de ombros e se encolheu levemente, em seguida a ruiva virou-se para o filho e então comentou em um tom de voz baixo. – Você se lembra do que conversamos sobre seu irmão, Adriam?

- É claro que eu me lembro. – respondeu Adriam sem entender muito bem o que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra, mas sabia que sua mãe não diria aquilo em vão, afinal ela havia sofrido muito. – Ele nasceu morto.

- Sim. – concordou Lílian com a voz baixinha enquanto enxugava discretamente duas lágrimas que ameaçaram rolar pelos olhos verdes da mulher.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a luz negra nos jardins? – perguntou Adriam quando percebeu que a mãe ficaria em silêncio.

- É ele. – disse a mulher ruiva sem olhar para o filho, ela estava olhando para o nada lembrando-se daqueles olhos verdes tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes dos seus, os seus eram límpidos e serenos, mas os dele eram escuros e tempestuosos, como se ele escondesse uma dor profunda e violenta.

- Ele quem? – indagou Adriam em tom confuso, pois não podia ser o que ele acabara de entender na declaração de usa mãe.

- A luz nos jardins foi causada por alguém, Adriam. – disse Tiago tomando a palavra e se aproximando da esposa que parecia a ponto de quebrar pela emoção. – Sirius e Remus estavam nos jardins quando o clarão de luz aconteceu e foram eles dois que encontraram esse garoto inconsciente no gramado da escola.

- Mas quem é ele? – perguntou Adriam quase gritando de frustração, pois percebia que seu pai estava enrolando para revelar o nome da pessoa.

- Descobrimos que o nome dele é Harry Potter. – respondeu Lílian com a voz transbordando de emoção que ela havia conseguido conter até aquele momento, afinal desde que ela ouvira a historia do garoto sentia vontade de abraçá-lo.

- Como assim Harry Potter? – questionou Adriam balançando a cabeça, não podia ser seu irmão mais velho, afinal ele estava morto. – Estão querendo dizer que esse garoto que apareceu do nada nos jardins é meu irmão?

- Sim e não. – disse Tiago com a voz fraca, aquilo ainda era bastante confuso para ele e principalmente para a esposa.

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Adriam cada vez mais confuso com aquela situação e sentia que aquilo estava apenas começando a ser ruim.

- Quero dizer que ele possui o meu sangue e o da sua mãe, mas não é exatamente daqui. – respondeu Tiago e até mesmo para ele essa frase soou esquisita e um pouco sem sentido, por isso tentou explicar melhor. – Olha Adriam, pelo que entendemos dessa situação, ele é de outro mundo, um mundo paralelo a esse.

- Você ficou louco pai? – questionou Adriam olhando de maneira esquisita para seu pai, afinal certamente aquilo não podia ser verdade ou Hermione endoidaria.

- Isso é realmente possível Adriam, meu trabalho no Ministério da Magia envolvia pesquisas sobre viagens no tempo e dimensões paralelas. – disse Lílian antes que qualquer um dos dois voltasse a falar. – Devem existir centenas de dimensões diferentes, todas idênticas umas as outras, só que com escolhas diferentes. Por exemplo, se eu não houvesse dado uma chance ao Tiago quando estávamos em meu sétimo ano, eu não teria me casado e tido um filho maravilhoso como você, Adriam. Eu poderia ter me casado com qualquer outro cara e provavelmente estaria infeliz ou coisa parecida, cada escolha que nós fazemos nos leva em uma direção diferente. Pelo que Harry falou, nós fomos mortos nessa dimensão quando ele tinha pouco mais de um ano e portanto eu já estava grávida de Adriam, mas acabamos sendo mortos por Voldemort e por isso ele cresceu com minha irmã que é a ultima pessoa a quem eu desejaria uma convivência com meu filho.

- Então... – disse Adriam incentivando sua mãe a falar, pois agora as coisas faziam um pouco de sentido, mesmo que aquilo tudo fosse bastante surreal.

- Tecnicamente ele é filho meu e de Tiago, mas os "pais" dele, que somos nós, foram mortos quando ele era pouco mais que um bebê. – comentou Lílian olhando para o filho que apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Caramba. – sussurrou Adriam tentando imaginar uma vida sem seus pais, as perspectivas não eram nada boas nesse ponto de vista, então não podia nem imaginar por que tipo de sofrimento seu irmão deveria ter sofrido.

- Dumbledore fez uma proposta para Harry e ele aceitou. – disse Lílian atraindo novamente a atenção do filho.

- Que proposta? – a curiosidade na voz do adolescente fez os pais sorrirem para o menino que percebeu, mas não ligou.

- Segundo Harry, ele havia acabado de terminar seu sexto ano na escola e portanto Dumbledore propôs que ele concluísse seus estudos. – falou Lílian com suavidade olhando nos olhos do filho. – A versão oficial será que seu irmão esteve escondido durante todos esses anos sendo ensinado por professores particulares, mas que nós decidimos que seria bom que ele entrasse na escola agora. Eu quero que entenda Adriam que você não vai poder revelar nada disso para ninguém, essa informação não pode cair em mãos erradas.

- Nem para os meus amigos mãe? – perguntou Adriam olhando incrédulo para a mãe e depois para o pai que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ninguém pode ficar sabendo que existem mundos paralelos filho, isso seria completamente chocante para as pessoas e muito poucas delas acreditariam. – Lílian falou encarando o filho com seriedade. – Voldemort poderia ficar muito interessado em uma informação desse porte, principalmente com o fato de o nosso filho ter vindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Isso mesmo Adriam, já nos basta o interesse que Voldemort vai ter assim que souber sobre o retorno de Harry. – Tiago disse apoiando as palavras da esposa, olhando de maneira firme para o filho que não teve outra escolha a não ser concordar silenciosamente balançando a cabeça. – Ótimo, espero que você de um pouco de apoio ao garoto, afinal apesar dele provavelmente conhecer algumas pessoas, ninguém aqui se lembrará dele.

- Tudo bem, pai. – falou Adriam balançando a cabeça em concordância olhando do pai para a mãe que pareciam ansiosos. – Mas porque Você-Sabe-Quem poderia ficar interessado nele? Afinal ele deve ser apenas um garoto de dezessete anos.

- Isso já é outro assunto, Adriam. – cortou Lílian ficando ainda mais séria, não sabia se deveria ou não informar o filho sobre aquilo.

- Isso mesmo filho, esse assunto é mais delicado do que o aparecimento de Harry, talvez possamos revelar pra você daqui algum tempo, mas por hora isso ainda vai continuar em segredo. – apoiou Tiago olhando um pouco preocupado para o filho, se havia uma coisa que Adriam havia herdado dele era a curiosidade e algo dizia ao animago que o garoto não desistiria antes de saber o motivo do interesse do Lorde das Trevas no irmão mais velho.

- Eu vou querer saber. – disse simplesmente Adriam com voz firme e determinada deixando claro para os pais que aquele assunto ainda não estava encerrado.

- Acho que seria melhor voltarmos para o salão principal. – disse Lílian em tom firme e definitivo caminhando em direção a porta.

- Acho que Dumbledore já deve estar no salão nesse momento, Harry vai ser selecionado para uma das casas agora no café. – Tiago falou olhando para o filho que apenas concordou e seguiu os pais para fora da sala para em seguida caminharem para o salão principal, a curiosidade estava corroendo Adriam, pois ele queria ver com os olhos como era seu "irmão".

A família Potter entrou no salão principal no momento em que o diretor anunciava o nome de Harry Potter em alto e bom som, mas Adriam tinha olhos apenas para a pessoa que se dirigia até o baquinho que fora colocado na frente das mesas das quatro casas.

Se Adriam não soubesse que o garoto próximo ao diretor da escola tinha dezessete anos juraria que estava em frente a um homem de pelo menos vinte anos, ele tinha uma aparência muito mais adulta do que qualquer outro estudante daquele colégio.

Os cabelos dele eram negros e desgrenhados como os de seu pai com a diferença de estarem na altura dos ombros, possuía músculos muito bem definidos e distribuídos pelo corpo, os ombros eram largos e fortes, ele com certeza era o estudante mais alto que haveria naquela escola, ele chegava a ter quase um metro e noventa de altura, se não o tivesse, mas Adriam prestou mais atenção nos olhos do moreno, os olhos verdes e escurecidos se pareciam muito com a cor dos olhos de sua mãe quando ela estava preocupada ou magoada, ou até mesmo na única vez em que Adriam a vira duelando com comensais da morte.

Harry encarava aquele que era seu irmão diretamente, mesmo que verdadeiramente ele não possuísse um irmão sabia que passaria a considerar aquele garoto como sendo, era algo que ele não poderia evitar mesmo que quisesse.

Harry o observou dos pés a cabeça percebendo que assim como ele próprio era a cara de seu pai com os olhos verdes de sua ame, Adriam era a cara de sua mãe com os olhos de seu pai, eles eram verdadeiros contrastes.

O garoto que entrara acompanhado de seus pais possuía os cabelos vermelhos como os de sua mãe, tinha um corpo atlético que ele identificou imediatamente como sendo o corpo de um verdadeiro apanhador, sabia reconhecer algo que ele próprio fora.

Desviando os olhos de Adriam, o moreno sentou-se no banquinho que o diretor fizera aparecer com um leve aceno de varinha, em seguida Harry sentiu o chapéu seletor sendo colocado em sua cabeça. Imediatamente o moreno sentiu a presença da consciência do chapéu seletor tentando penetrar em suas defesas mentais, mas quando ele não conseguiu e pareceu ficar frustrado o moreno sorriu de maneira sarcástica, o que chamou a atenção de todos no salão principal.

- Hum... Como posso selecioná-lo se você não me deixa ver o que há dentro de você? – a voz rouca do Chapéu Seletor ecoa na mente do moreno que apenas sorri baixinho para ele, em seguida o moreno trancou todos os seus pensamentos e seus conhecimentos sobre magia, além é claro de suas memórias e então liberou sua mente para o chapéu. – Hum... Você parece ser um grande mago, é capaz de bloquear qualquer pensamento ou memória, mas deixou que eu enxergasse seus sentimentos e desejos, além de suas principais qualidades...

Harry apenas concordou silenciosamente enquanto voltava os olhos para o salão principal, passeou seus olhos por cada um dos alunos ali dentro parando frequentemente seus olhos em um ou outro, percebeu que Rony estava um pouco diferente do que ele se lembrava e pelas garotas que estavam sentadas próximas ao ruivo o moreno podia dizer que ele era um pouco popular, talvez ele fosse um bom goleiro do time de quadribol.

Luna estava um pouco mais alta e bela, parecia a garota que amadurecera depois do treinamento intensivo a que eles foram submetidos, Hermione não ficava nem um pouco atrás e possuía um corpo de dar inveja em muitas garotas, os cabelos dela não estavam mais armados e sim bem comportados e caiam em cachos pelos ombros da garota.

- Ah sim... – o sussurro do Chapéu Seletor em sua mente fez o moreno voltar ao normal e perceber que sem notar tinha baixado levemente suas defesas mentais permitindo acesso do chapéu a algumas de suas lembranças, mas principalmente aos sentimentos de ódio que o moreno nutria e o desejo de sangue e vingança. – Hum, apenas a habilidade de se comunicar com as cobras já lhe concederia a entrada na casa Sonserina...

- Me selecione logo que eu não quero ficar ouvindo você. – rosnou Harry em pensamento, odiava a sensação de alguém tentando invadir sua mente e ficava ainda mais furioso quando esse alguém conseguia visualizar algo.

- Hum... Impaciência e gênio forte, qualidades interessantes... – resmungou o Chapéu Seletor sem se importar com a voz impaciente e ameaçadora do moreno. – Você já foi selecionado por um outro eu a seis anos atrás e foi mandado para a casa dos leões...

Ao ouvir essa declaração do Chapéu Seletor, Harry ficou surpreso, pois sabia que ele não poderia saber sobre aquilo.

- Você tem muita coragem, tem muito talento também... – o chapéu seletor sussurrava enquanto percorria os sentimentos e as características que o moreno possuía. – É extremamente leal com aqueles que preza, mas não tem piedade alguma com aqueles que cruzam seu caminho. Valoriza a amizade como ninguém e agora acalenta desejos secretos sobre sua própria família... É muito astuto e frio, sabe o que quer fazer e não pensa em medir esforços para alcançar seus objetivos, essas são qualidades que se encaixam em mais de uma casa...

Harry agora escutava concentrado o que o chapéu seletor lhe revelava ficando surpreso com o fato dele chegar realmente ao que ele era.

- Sua alma é sombria e escura, ela clama por vingança e por sangue, você não vai parar por nada nesse mundo... – o Chapéu Seletor agora falava com a voz mais séria enquanto analisava o moreno mais internamente. – Cuidado, pois a vingança pode ser bastante traiçoeira... Seu coração é tão negro quanto a escuridão, mas no fundo a um pequeno raio de luz que brilha cheio de esperança que anseia por amor... Seus objetivos são intensos e sua intenção é boa, mas mesmo isso não muda o que você é... Por isso vou colocá-lo na... Sonserina!

A ultima parte o Chapéu Seletor gritou com força para que todos fossem capazes de ouvi-lo, imediatamente um silêncio chocado e incrédulo se seguiu após o anuncio da casa a qual o moreno iria pertencer.

Ninguém aprecia ser capaz de acreditar que um Potter pertenceria a casa das serpentes, o moreno levantou-se do banquinho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, afinal não imaginara que fosse ser selecionado para a Sonserina uma vez que ele já esteve na grifinória, mas enquanto Harry se dirigia para a mesa da sonserina ele recebeu olhares mortais da maioria dos estudantes que ainda estava completamente emudecido.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – Velhos Conhecidos**

Tiago escutou completamente chocado a decisão do chapéu seletor de colocar um Potter na sonserina, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquilo, ainda mais por se tratar de seu próprio "filho" e mesmo Tiago sabendo que não tinha nenhum direito a isso, ele não podia deixar de pensar naquela injustiça em ter um filho no ninho das serpentes.

Já Lílian era um pouco mais comedida e apenas ficou surpresa com a decisão do chapéu, mas ela sabia que a escolha não era aleatória e se o moreno havia sido enviado para a sonserina era porque era lá que ele deveria estar.

Harry ignorou os olhares que recebia enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa das serpentes, jamais imaginara que um dia acabaria se sentando junto a casa que ele sempre odiara em Hogwarts, mas ali as coisas eram diferentes e aqueles que em seu mundo eram pessoas ruins poderiam ser boas ali, assim como os bons poderiam ser maus.

Até mesmo na mesa das serpentes os olhares eram mortais e gélidos, mas Harry não deu a mínima e encaminhou-se para uma parte vazia da mesa da sonserina sentando-se em seguida, um café da manhã completo apareceu em sua frente, mas o moreno apenas pegou o suco de abóbora e o tomou, afinal já havia se alimentado aquela manhã na enfermaria.

Enquanto tomava o suco de abóbora Harry observava os alunos no salão principal reconhecendo a maioria deles, mas ainda assim ele sentiu falta de alguns membros da corvinal e da lufa-lufa, mesmo não gostando muito Harry sabia que havia apenas dois destinos para eles, ou os pais deles haviam se mudado para outros países ou provavelmente haviam sido assassinados por Voldemort em algum ataque.

Mas também haviam alunos sentados nas mesas que o moreno não reconhecia, mas Harry limitou-se a guardar essa pequena informação enquanto varria o salão principal com os olhos, aqueles que ele chamara de amigos conversavam animadamente uns com os outros, embora seu "irmão" estivesse olhando para ele de maneira insistente.

Harry observou também que na mesa dos professores havia muitos deles sentados em cadeiras, o que deixou Harry curioso, afinal havia pelo menos dois professores a mais do que ele estava acostumado a ter.

O moreno foi retirado de suas observações quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava de si, ficou instantaneamente alerta e preparado para se defender e atacar se fosse necessário, ele sentiu a presença de três sonserinos ao seu redor, mas como eles não o ameaçaram abertamente o moreno relaxou levemente já sabendo de quem se tratava.

Harry nem mesmo precisou olhar para saber que eram Crabbe e Goyle que haviam se sentado cada um ao seu lado, o moreno também não se surpreendeu quando Draco Malfoy deu a volta e sentou-se na mesa da sonserina bem a sua frente.

- Você deve ser muito azarado para cair direto na sonserina. – comentou o loiro em tom arrogante e debochado enquanto olhava para o moreno.

- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou com ironia enquanto levantava os olhos e encarava o sonserino friamente.

- É óbvio que sim, afinal a maioria de nós aqui apóia o Lorde das Trevas. – disse Draco com arrogância apontando para si próprio e para a mesa da sonserina em geral, o moreno percebeu que seus pais observavam a conversa com curiosidade e seu pai parecia pronto a se levantar da mesa dos professores para ir até ali caso fosse necessário.

- Por mim seu querido Lorde pode ir para o inferno. – Harry declarou em tom frio e sem nenhuma emoção, o que causou um arrepio em Malfoy.

- Se você quer viver mais do que alguns dias não deveria falar dessa forma do Lorde das Trevas. – a voz do sonserino estava com um toque sutil de ameaça que fez Harry sorrir zombeteiramente enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos cinza do loiro.

- E você deveria tomar cuidado com quem ameaça Malfoy. – Harry disse com frieza enquanto se levantava calmamente da mesa da sonserina, mas foi barrado por Crabbe e Goyle quando eles colocaram uma das mãos no ombro de Harry, Crabbe colocou a mão no ombro esquerdo do moreno e Goyle no da direita e ambos tentaram forçar o moreno a se sentar, mas Harry nem mesmo se moveu e continuou encarando o Malfoy. - Se vocês não tirarem essas mãos imundas de mim em cinco segundos, eu vou quebrá-las. – a voz de Harry soava fria e sem vida, algo que fez os sonserinos que prestavam atenção no que estava acontecendo tremerem.

Harry percebeu que seu pai, Sirius e Remus haviam se levantado da mesa dos professores e se encaminhavam para onde eles estavam depois de haverem percebido que algo estava acontecendo, mas sua atenção estava totalmente voltada para o loiro a sua frente e aos dois gorilas idiotas ao seu lado, estava coçando para arrebentar os três.

- Um... Dois... Três... – nesse momento Crabbe e Goyle afastaram-se de Harry soltando-o do aperto que faziam nos ombros do moreno, afinal a voz fria e sem nenhuma emoção fora o suficiente para fazer com que eles tremessem de medo.

Naquele momento os três professores alcançaram a mesa da sonserina e pararam ao lado do moreno que continuava encarando Malfoy sem nem mesmo piscar, o moreno estava observando cada segredo que o sonserino estava tentando esconder com aquela oclumência patética, algo fácil de ser transposto para um mestre em legilimência como ele.

- Está tudo bem aqui, Senhores? – Remus perguntou com a voz calma, pois era o mais controlado dos três professores.

- Sim professor, está tudo ótimo. – Malfoy disse com arrogância novamente enquanto se levantava desviando a atenção do moreno a sua frente, pois os olhos dele estavam lhe dando arrepios de medo que subiam pela espinha do sonserino.

- Senhor Potter? – Remus perguntou novamente dessa vez olhando atentamente para o moreno que ainda olhava para Malfoy.

- Não aconteceu nada demais, professor. – disse Harry curvando os lábios com um sorriso de desprezo na face, Malfoy estava virando as costas para se dirigir para seu lugar quando Harry teve a idéia de provocar Voldemort. – Ah Malfoy...

- O que? – perguntou o sonserino voltando-se para olhar novamente o moreno de olhos verdes e o que Draco viu deixou-o apavorado, pois os olhos que antes eram verdes estavam tão negros quanto a escuridão.

- Diga ao seu precioso Lorde de merda que Harry Potter voltou dos mortos e que agora ele vai enfrentar um demônio. – a voz do moreno estava ameaçadora e sombria fazendo os que ouviram o que ele dissera tremerem levemente, embora apenas os três professores e Draco e seus capangas tenham ouvido a ameaça do moreno.

- Está tudo bem mesmo Harry? – perguntou Tiago olhando para o garoto a sua frente que voltou os olhos para o professor, mas dessa vez os olhos de Harry já haviam voltado ao habitual tom verde de sempre.

- Sim, estou ótimo. – disse Harry dando de ombros e virando as costas para os três professores e se dirigindo para a saída do salão principal pretendendo ir para a sala de Transfiguração para a primeira aula, mas assim que saiu do salão principal sentiu que estava sendo seguido e reconheceu a magia de seus amigos e de uma outra semelhante a sua e soube quem estava atrás dele, então o moreno suspirou preparando-se para o reencontro.

Adriam havia ficado parado observando seu "irmão" sendo selecionado e ficou tão chocado quanto a maioria dos estudantes pelo fato dele ter sido enviado para a sonserina, afinal ele esperava que pelo fato do moreno ser um Potter ele fosse ir para a grifinória.

O garoto observou o irmão se dirigindo para a mesa da sonserina e quando o viu sentar-se decidiu que já estava na hora de se mover e se encaminhou até onde os amigos estavam sentados, acomodando-se em seguida.

- Quem é ele, Adriam? – perguntou Rony com a voz curiosa enquanto mastigava um pedaço de ovos mexidos.

- Será que você não poderia mastigar primeiro para poder falar, Roniquinho? – Gina perguntou em tom sarcástico e enojado enquanto olhava par ao irmão que parecia querer comer tudo a sua frente antes do café terminar.

- Na verdade não Gininha. – respondeu o ruivo de volta com as orelhas vermelhas como um pimentão, a ruiva ficou irritada pela maneira como o irmão a chamara e em seguida olhou para o ruivo como se ele não fosse nada.

- É por isso que você nunca vai conseguir nada com a Hermione, imagine se ela vai querer um porco como você se tem um monte de garotos lindos e educados se jogando aos pés dela. – disse Gina com uma leve careta de repugnância vendo o irmão engolir mais uma garfada de ovos mexidos antes de se engasgar com as palavras da garotas.

- O que você disse? – perguntou Rony quando conseguiu se recuperar e finalmente engolir os ovos que estava mastigando.

- Que se você não aprender a comer como gente nunca vai ter nenhuma chance com a Hermione. – disse Gina com a voz séria olhando para o irmão. – Ou será que você acha que ela vai querer ver um porco comendo todos os dias?

- Ei, não fale assim comigo. – grunhiu Rony deixando o prato de comida de lado, pois perdera a fome com o que a irmã havia falado, a expressão carrancuda que formou-se no rosto do ruivo foi o suficiente para fazer Gina sorrir.

- Aprenda a se comportar Rony ou a Hermione nunca será sua. – disse Gina suavemente antes de voltar os olhos para Adriam que estava pensativo e distraído olhando para a mesa das serpentes. – Mas então Adriam, quem é Harry Potter?

- É meu irmão mais velho. – respondeu Adriam distraidamente olhando para o moreno, mas então foi tirado de seu torpor pela exclamação dos amigos.

- Seu o que? – exclamou Gina chocada enquanto olhava para o amigo a sua frente, não podia acreditar no que ouvira.

- Acho que ouvi errado, ele não pode ser seu irmão. – Rony falou esquecendo completamente do que a irmã havia falado.

- Mas ele é. – disse Adraim com seriedade lembrando-se das palavras de seus pais sobre manter o disfarce de Harry.

- Pensei que ele tinha morrido. – Neville falou pela primeira vez desde que Harry fora selecionado enquanto olhava para Adriam.

- Vocês ouviram o que Dumbledore disse. – falou Adriam em voz calma olhando para os amigos. – Meus pais o haviam escondido por proteção.

- Você sabia sobre ele? – perguntou Gina em um tom de voz baixo e levemente rouco, Adriam percebeu que a ruiva estava um pouco ressentida, por isso o garoto resolveu dizer a verdade naquele momento.

- Não. – disse simplesmente Adriam, afinal era a mais pura verdade. – Não sabia que ele estava vivo até agora pouco quando meus pais me chamaram para conversarmos em particular, foi quando eles me revelaram a existência do Harry.

- Problemas. – disse Neville com seriedade chamando a atenção dos amigos que olharam para onde Neville olhava fixamente.

Na mesa da sonserina Draco Malfoy havia se aproximado de Harry sendo acompanhado por seus capangas, os amigos observaram o desenrolar dos acontecimentos com um pouco de suspense, viram a aproximação dos professores para saberem o que aconteciam e também perceberam o momento em que Harry disse algo em voz baixa par ao sonserino e quando o mesmo virou-se se afastando perceberam a surpresa no rosto do Malfoy.

- Vou lá falar com ele. – disse Adriam quando percebeu que o irmão estava indo em direção a saída do salão principal.

- Vamos com você. – disse Gina também se levantando e acompanhando Adriam para fora do salão principal, Rony e Neville também seguiram o amigo.

Na mesa da corvinal Hermione e Luna conversavam sobre o novo aluno quando perceberam que os amigos estavam indo para fora do salão, provavelmente para irem para as aulas da manhã, então as duas pegaram os materiais e se dirigiram atrás dos colegas.

- Porque a pressa? – perguntou Hermione quando ela e Luna finalmente alcançaram os amigos já do lado de fora do salão principal.

A resposta que a garota teve estava andando a poucos metros mais a frente do grupo de amigos, embora eles não fossem exatamente unidos, pois ali Hermione era amiga de Luna que por sua vez era amiga de Gina e Adriam, que eram amigos de Neville e Rony, mas no fim eles formavam um grupo bem estranho.

- Harry... – gritou Adriam em voz alta e o moreno a frente imediatamente estacou no mesmo lugar e voltou-se lentamente para olhar o grupo recém chegado.

Não foi uma surpresa total para Harry ver os amigos vivos e bem, afinal ele tivera a oportunidade de examinar cada um deles enquanto estava sentado na mesa da sonserina, mas mesmo assim ele teve um pequeno choque por estar cara a cara com eles.

- Você deve ser Adriam. – disse Harry mais como afirmação do que pergunta, o garoto em questão apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto esticava a mão direita que foi aceita prontamente por Harry. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, Adriam.

- Digo o mesmo, Harry. – falou Adriam com um sorriso no rosto enquanto afastava a mão da do moreno, em seguida virou-se um pouco de lado e apontou para os amigos. – Quero apresentar para você meus amigos. Esses são respectivamente Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Gina Weasley, Luna Lovegood e Hermione Granger.

Enquanto falava Adriam apontava a mão para cada um dos amigos que se adiantavam e cumprimentavam o moreno, Harry fingiu que estava conhecendo eles apenas naquele momento, embora não precisasse de nenhuma apresentação.

- É melhor nos apressarmos ou chegaremos atrasados para a primeira aula do ano. – falou Hermione subitamente.

- Isso é verdade e a McGonagall não tolera atrasos. – disse Neville estremecendo levemente enquanto olhava para a amiga e dava graças a Merlin pela primeira aula não ser de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Qual é a sua primeira aula? – perguntou Hermione olhando curiosamente para o moreno que arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de responder.

- Transfiguração. – a voz de Harry era calma e levemente indiferente enquanto olhava para a garota com um emblema de monitora-chefe no peito, naquele momento Harry sorriu mentalmente, afinal algumas coisas não mudavam.

- Então você vai ter aula conosco. – disse Hermione sorrindo para o moreno que retribuiu o sorriso mesmo sem perceber.

- Nós também precisamos correr ou vamos chegar atrasados para a aula do Seboso. – disse Adriam com um sorriso no rosto no exato instante em que uma garota morena passava ao lado deles, o que ouviu fez a menina estremecer levemente enquanto continuava a caminhar.

- É mesmo. – concordou Gina puxando Luna pela mão e os três se afastaram do grupo virando no primeiro corredor a esquerda.

- Quem é aquela garota? – perguntou Harry olhando para Hermione e apontando a menina que havia acabado de passar ao lado deles, ainda era possível distinguir os cabelos negros dela, o uniforme da lufa-lufa era impecável.

- Ela é a vergonha do Professor Snape. – comentou Rony em tom sarcástico e ganhando um murro no ombro por parte de Hermione.

- Não fale assim dela Ronald. – ralhou Hermione em tom calmo embora determinado antes de voltar-se para o moreno que caminhava junto com eles. – O nome dela é Elizabeth Snape e é filha do nosso professore de DCAT, Severo Snape. O que o Ronald quis dizer é que o nosso professor esperava que a filha fosse para a sonserina que fora a casa dele, mas ela acabou na lufa-lufa e o pai a despreza por causa disso, sem contar que ela é o bode expiatório da maioria dos alunos que descontam nela a raiva que sentem de Snape.

- Descontam a raiva nela. – a voz de Harry soou perigosa quando ele ouviu aquilo, as injustiças do mundo eram uma verdadeira merda mesmo, em seguida o moreno perguntou quando voltaram a caminhar. – O que você quis dizer exatamente com isso?

- Eu não quis dizer no sentido literal da palavra, entende? – disse Hermione corrigindo-se e sentindo um tremor involuntário na espinha quando ele a olhou novamente, pois os olhos do moreno estavam tão frios que poderia congelar a alma de alguém. – Mas os colegas de casa dela a desprezam, ela é alvo de xingamentos dos alunos que sofrem na mão do Snape, alguns chegam inclusive a usar algumas azarações...

- E ninguém faz nada? – perguntou Harry em voz baixa e sombria. – Nem mesmo o maldito do pai dela faz qualquer coisa por ela?

- Ela não acusa ninguém, então não há nada que ninguém possa fazer para ajudá-la, se ela não denunciar os alunos ninguém pode fazer absolutamente nada. – disse Rony antes que Hermione pudesse responder a questão, em seguida o ruivo riu baixinho antes de falar novamente. – A idiota sofre mais do que a Di-Lua...

- Não fale assim da Luna. – grunhiu Neville acertando um soco no ombro do amigo que gemeu levemente sem perder o sorriso, mas esse sumiu quando Rony se viu subitamente prensado contra a parede tendo uma mão segurando fortemente seu pescoço.

- Você acha engraçado ver o sofrimento dos outros, Weasley? – perguntou Harry com frieza não podendo acreditar que aquele que fora seu amigo pudesse agir daquela maneira, mas então percebeu que aqueles não eram seus verdadeiros amigos.

- Eu não... – tentou dizer Rony com a voz levemente sufocada, mas nesse momento Harry o soltou e ele pode respirar normalmente.

- Eu jamais poderia imaginar que você poderia ter algum tipo de preconceito contra os outros Weasley, principalmente pelo motivo de sua família ser o alvo de um preconceito muito parecido por parte dos puros-sangues. – depois de dizer essas palavras com frieza, Harry virou as costas para o ruivo e encaminhou-se para onde ficava a sala de transfiguração tendo Hermione e Neville ao seu lado, mas depois de um segundo Harry percebeu algo que o intrigou. – Hermione, poderia me responder mais uma coisa?

- É claro. – disse a monitora-chefe concordando com a cabeça e virando o rosto meio de lado para ouvir o que ele perguntaria, naquele momento Rony os alcançou novamente, mas dessa vez ele ficou em completo silêncio.

- Pelo que eu entendi, nós quatro teremos aula de transfiguração, certo? – perguntou Harry recebendo a concordância da garota e então o moreno exclamou o que martelara sua cabeça a poucos segundos atrás. – Pensei que os alunos de cada ano eram divididos em duas turmas, cada uma contendo duas das casas.

- Bom, era assim até alguns anos atrás quando o diretor decidiu juntar as quatro casas nas turmas, ainda continua existindo duas turmas por cada ano, mas os alunos são divididos em números iguais tendo as quatro casas reunidas em todas as turmas. – explicou Hermione, mas aquilo soou levemente esquisito para o moreno que pelo menos entendera o principal.

- Isso me parece bastante interessante. – disse Harry soando verdadeiro, pois realmente estava surpreso pela decisão de Dumbledore.

- Essa decisão era para unir os alunos das quatro casas, mas na verdade não adiantou muito. – disse Hermione dando de ombros.

- Então quem são os outros professores e que matérias eles ensinam? – perguntou Harry apenas por perguntar.

- Bem, a Professora McGonagall ensina transfiguração, é com ela que nós teremos aula agora. – explicou Hermione em tom arrogante e cheio de si, algo que lembrou a Harry a Hermione de seu mundo. – Há também o Professor Snape, que como eu lhe disse ensina DCAT, também temos a Professora Potter que dá aula de poções. O Professor Black dá aula de Duelo Mágico e o Professor Potter ensina Duelos com Armas. Já o Professor Lupin ensina Feitiços e de vez em quando o Professor Black o substitui...

Hermione continuou a fazer um resumo dos professores e do que eles ensinavam, mas o moreno já tinha ouvido o suficiente e mal prestou atenção ao restante das palavras da monitora da corvinal, até porque naquele momento eles haviam chegado bem em frente a porta da sala onde Minerva McGonagall dava aulas de transfiguração.

A professora ainda não chegara quando eles entraram na sala, o moreno ficou parado por um momento onde estava enquanto Rony, Hermione e Neville se adiantavam e se sentavam em seus lugares habituais, Rony e Neville em uma carteira com Hermione e Terencio Boot dividindo a mesa logo ao lado dos garotos.

Harry vasculhou a sala a procura de um lugar disponível onde pudesse se sentar, observou que havia poucos lugares vagos, o que incluía um ao lado de um garoto da sonserina que estava sentado sozinho, havia também uma carteira completamente vazia em frente a sala, mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi que a tal garota que era filha de Snape estava sentada sozinha em uma carteira na segunda fileira, sorrindo baixinho o moreno dirigiu-se até onde a garota estava sentada e depois de hesitar apenas por um momento sentou-se ao lado dela.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Aulas e Luta**

Harry viu e sentiu a surpresa não apenas da filha de Snape como também por parte dos outros alunos, mas não deu nenhuma atenção a eles. O moreno observou a forma como o corpo da garota ficou completamente tenso e em estado de alerta como se ela esperasse ser agredida a qualquer momento, o que o deixou enfurecido.

Sabia por experiência própria o que era ser o alvo de chacota e de desprezo dos outros, assim como o moreno também se lembrava dos maus tratos físicos que ele sofrera por parte de seus tios antes que eles descobrissem que ele era um bruxo.

- Olá. – disse Harry em tom baixo para que apenas a garota o escutasse e esperou pacientemente enquanto a morena erguia lentamente o rosto até que Harry pode encarar aqueles olhos negros e profundos, então o moreno sorriu. – Meu nome é Harry Potter.

E o moreno esticou a mão em direção a garota, novamente o moreno percebeu que o corpo dela se retraíra instintivamente, mas ela apenas observou a mão estendida do moreno antes de erguer a própria e aceitar a dele.

- Elizabeth Snape. – disse a garota em tom baixo enquanto olhava para os olhos do moreno, Harry percebeu que ela estava esperando algum tipo de reação negativa da parte dele e aquilo quase o fez perder o controle, mas o moreno segurou-se e apenas sorriu.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Senhorita Snape. – disse Harry em tom calmo e demonstrando que não se importava com quem ela era.

- Em alguns dias você vai me odiar como os outros. – ela replicou em tom baixo e resignado como se já estivesse acostumada com aquilo.

- Eu não sou como os outros. – disse Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota que estremeceu com a intensidade que os olhos verdes a encaravam.

- Porque diz isso? – perguntou Elizabeth com a voz curiosa enquanto olhava para o moreno, não sabia explicar o motivo, mas algo fazia com que ela acreditasse nas palavras do moreno, era como se soubesse que podia confiar nele.

- Eu também já sofri muito Elizabeth. – disse Harry simplesmente em tom baixo e distante, mas antes que a garota pudesse replicar aquela declaração a porta da sala abriu-se e a figura imponente de Minerva McGonagall adentrou a sala.

- Bom dia turma. – a professora avançou pela sala com alguns livros em seus braços, assim como pena e pergaminho, ela caminhou até onde Harry estava sentado observando a aproximação da mulher e colocou o material em cima da mesa dizendo. – Os livros que você utilizará hoje, Senhor Potter. Deve deixar cada um deles com o professor depois de utilizá-lo, seus materiais escolares estarão disponíveis hoje a noite.

- Obrigado Professora McGonagall. – agradeceu o moreno em tom calmo enquanto olhava para a mulher que olhou estranhamente para o moreno.

- Por nada Senhor Potter. – respondeu McGonagall afastando-se da mesa onde o moreno estava sentado e dirigindo-se para a frente da turma. – Muito bem pessoal, como vocês sabem esse é o ano de NIEM's e como sabem, esse exame definirá o futuro de vocês, então para aqueles que ainda tem a pretensão de se tornarem aurores, inomináveis ou medi-bruxos essa é a ultima oportunidade de aumentarem suas notas nos testes.

Os alunos estavam concentrados nas palavras da professora que virou-se de costas para os estudantes e dirigiu-se até sua mesa onde pegou o livro de chamada e começou a verificar a presença dos estudantes na aula.

- Muito bem. – disse McGonagall assim que terminou de realizar a chamada. – Esse ano trabalharemos com os temas mais complicados e difíceis referentes a transfiguração, que são: Transfiguração Humana, Animagia e Alquimia. Como hoje é o primeiro dia de aula decidi começarmos com uma introdução apenas, portanto quem poderia me responder algo sobre animagia?

Poucos alunos ergueram as mãos e entre eles estava Hermione e Elizabeth, para o moreno ver Hermione levantar a mão para responder a alguma pergunta era bastante comum, mas ficou curioso por a filha de Snape parecer ser tão inteligente.

- Pois não Senhorita Snape? – Minerva disse apontando a mão para a garota ao lado do moreno fazendo Hermione fechar levemente a cara, o que fez o moreno sorrir ligeiramente já que sabia como a "amiga" gostava de responder as questões.

- Um animago é um bruxo ou bruxa que pode ser capaz de assumir a forma de um animal. – começou Elizabeth falando com a voz baixa, mas alta o suficiente para que todos os alunos pudessem ouvir claramente. – Da mesma maneira que acontece com o Feitiço do Patrono, um bruxo não pode escolher sua forma animaga e somente ficará sabendo em que animal irá se transformar quando conseguir dominar o feitiço, o que normalmente leva vários anos. Quando um bruxo se torna um animago ele normalmente é obrigado a se registrar, cada bruxo pode assumir apenas uma forma animal e para a transformação acontecer não é necessária o uso de uma varinha ou a necessidade de dizer algum encantamento.

- Muito bem Senhorita Snape, dez pontos para a lufa-lufa. – disse McGonagall sorrindo para a garota antes de voltar os olhos para a turma. – Como a Senhorita Snape explicou, o processo para um bruxo se tornar um animago é extremamente complicado e demora algum tempo, por isso aqueles que desejam se tornar animagos precisam ser portadores de bastante paciência...

A professora continuou a aula, mas Harry ficou meio aéreo nos minutos seguintes pensando na explicação que Elizabeth dissera sobre a animagia, ela não estava totalmente correta, embora o moreno soubesse que muitos poucos bruxos sabiam sobre a existência da animagia múltipla e menos ainda eram aqueles que conseguiam alcançá-la.

- Senhor Potter... – ralhou a Professora McGonagall fazendo Harry olhar para a professora surpreso e tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Já que minha aula não parece interessante aos seus olhos quer dizer que já conhece o assunto de cor, então você poderia explicar para seus colegas o motivo de o animal em que cada bruxo se transforma não poder ser escolhido?

- É simples professora, o animal em que cada pessoa se transforma reflete o seu interior, por isso não é possível se escolher a forma animaga em que se quer transformar. – explicou Harry em tom simples fazendo a professora olhar surpresa para o moreno.

- A maneira como fala mostra que tem conhecimento sobre o assunto Senhor Potter, então poderia presumir que você é um animago? – perguntou McGonagall com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e olhando intensamente para o moreno que apenas sorriu divertido quando sentiu a tentativa da professora de usar legilimência contra ele.

- Isso seria ilegal professora. – Harry replicou cheio de sarcasmo na voz enquanto devolvia o olhar intensamente. – A senhora não está querendo dizer que um mero aluno do sétimo ano teria experiência em magia o suficiente para se tornar um animago, ou está? Porque se está vou tomar isso como um elogio, professora.

- Potter's. – disse McGonagall abrindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – Não importa a geração, vocês são todos iguais.

Balançando a cabeça McGonagall afastou-se da carteira do moreno e voltou a explicar para a turma a matéria, enquanto o moreno continuava apenas sorrindo enviesado, mas um toque suave em seu braço fez com que ele voltasse sua atenção para a garota a seu lado que o olhava tão fixamente que Harry pensou que ela o estava tentando hipnotizar.

- Você é um animago? – perguntou Elizabeth com a voz curiosa enquanto olhava para os olhos verdes do moreno, havia algo nele que lhe passava confiança e ao mesmo tempo segurança, talvez fosse pelo enorme vazio que ele tinha em seus olhos, um vazio que ela também possuía, algo que revelava a alma de ambos.

- Talvez. – respondeu Harry e a expressão de curiosidade frustrada que estampou-se no rosto da garota fez com que surgisse o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro no rosto do moreno desde que ele aparecera naquele lugar.

Enquanto continuava a dar a aula Minerva McGonagall não pode deixar de reparar no sorriso do moreno, assim como no fato de que ele sorria para Elizabeth, os dois pareciam ter esquecido da aula enquanto conversavam em voz baixa e a professora resolveu fazer vista grossa, pois sabia muito bem o que a filha de Snape já sofrera dos colegas e era bom ouvir e ver um sorriso no rosto da garota, sem contar que o garoto não parecia se importar com o fato de ela ser quem era, e Minerva sabia que Elizabeth precisava de alguém para protegê-la.

- Quero dois rolos de pergaminho sobre animagia em minha mesa na próxima aula. – disse McGonagall um segundo antes que o sinal do final da aula batesse.

Os alunos levantaram-se das carteiras e começaram a sair, Harry recolheu os livros que McGonagall havia lhe entregado e colocou o de transfiguração em cima da mesa dela antes de se aproximar novamente da mesa em que ele estivera sentado onde Elizabeth terminava de guardar os materiais em sua mochila.

- Vamos. – disse Harry parando ao lado da garota e esperando que ela o acompanhasse, então os dois passaram a andar juntos, o moreno já havia percebido que as duas turmas que Hermione havia falado eram fixas e portanto todos os alunos se conheciam e dividiam todas as aulas, mas nem naquele mundo Harry tivera a sorte de ficar longe do Malfoy.

- Você vai ficar bastante impopular se continuar andando comigo. – comentou Elizabeth enquanto seguiam os outros estudantes, no caminho muitos outros alunos os encaravam como se eles fossem criminosos.

- E quem liga para o que os outros pensam? – perguntou Harry em tom debochado enquanto olhava friamente para os alunos que estavam olhando torto para ele.

- Se você diz. – Elizabeth disse dando de ombros, não sabendo o que estava sentindo pela declaração do garoto, afinal ele estava ficando ao seu lado quando obviamente todos os outros alunos a desprezavam.

- Que aula temos agora? – perguntou Harry olhando para a morena que estava olhando para a frente onde um grupo de garotas estavam cochichando e apontando do moreno para ela, o que fez Harry suspirar em desdém.

- Poções. – respondeu Elizabeth calmamente enquanto voltava os olhos para o moreno. – Acho que você deveria se afastar de mim quando ainda tem tempo, as garotas estão loucas para tirar uma casquinha sua.

- Elas que se danem. – Harry disse em tom frio e desdenhoso, não tinha tempo para aquele tipo de coisa, afinal uma guerra estava acontecendo e ele precisava começar a agir o quanto antes ou então poderia ser tarde demais.

- Não está interessado em garotas? – perguntou Elizabeth surpresa enquanto olhava melhor para o moreno.

- Não em garotas fúteis e estúpidas. – disse Harry friamente, afinal ele já se cansara daquele tipo de atenção em seu próprio mundo, cansara de ficar com garotas que só queriam tirar um pedaço do grande Harry Potter.

Naquele momento eles chegaram em frente a sala de poções e depois de adentrarem a sala dirigiram-se para uma carteira que estava vazia e onde o moreno supôs que a garota se sentasse habitualmente, o moreno estava curioso para saber se Elizabeth sentava-se sozinha em todas as aulas, mas guardou suas duvidas para ele próprio.

- Bom dia turma. – disse Lílian assim que os alunos acomodaram-se em seus lugares. – Eu sei que vocês já devem ter ouvido o discurso, mas esse ano vocês terão de prestar os NIEM's o que vai definir o que vocês serão quando saírem daqui, por isso esse ano iremos trabalhar mais intensamente nas poções. Preparem seus caldeirões e abram o livro de vocês na página quinze, vamos começar com as poções para antídotos de venenos. Agora, qual de vocês poderia explicar para a classe o que diz a Terceira Lei de Golpalott?

Assim que Lílian proferiu a sentença o moreno lembrou-se de uma aula de poções onde Slughorn fizera uma pergunta semelhante aquela, Harry lembrava-se muito bem o desenrolar daquela aula, por isso sorriu enviesado.

- Senhor Potter? – a voz de Lílian tirou o moreno de seus pensamentos e quando ele olhou para a professora a encontrou olhando-o.

- Sim professora. – Harry falou em tom calmo e respeitoso enquanto encarava os olhos verdes de sua mãe.

- Perguntei se você poderia explicar a turma o que diz a Terceira Lei de Golpalott? – perguntou Lílian pacientemente.

- A Terceira Lei de Golpalott diz que um antídoto para uma mistura venenosa será maior do que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus elementos. – respondeu Harry calmamente lembrando-se das palavras de Hermione.

- Muito bom. – exclamou Lílian em tom alegre e sorridente. – Cinco pontos para a sonserina. Agora, considerando a Terceira Lei de Golpalott como verdadeira, supondo é claro que tenhamos conseguido identificar corretamente os ingredientes do veneno através do Revelencanto de Scarpin o nosso objetivo principal não é a simples seleção de antídotos para os ingredientes por si só, mas sim encontrar o componente adicional que por um processo alquímico transformará esses elementos dispares em um antídoto.

Harry sorriu levemente para si próprio, sua mãe não negava que estudara com o Slughorn, afinal até mesmo a maneira de explicar o que eles deveriam fazer era parecida, mas o moreno também observou que alguns alunos estavam observando a professora como se ela fosse alguma espécie de alienígena, enquanto que outros prestavam absoluta atenção no que Lílian falava, entre esses alunos estavam Hermione e Elizabeth.

- Aqui em cima de minha mesa tem vários frascos contendo diferentes tipos de venenos. – disse Lílian apontando para a mesa onde havia vários vidros pequenos. – Vocês deverão criar um antídoto para o veneno que o frasco contém antes da aula terminar. Boa sorte e coloquem as luvas de couro de dragão. Qualquer duvida, não hesitem em me chamar.

Em poucos minutos todos os estudantes da turma dirigiram-se para a frente e pegaram um frasco de veneno, Hermione fora a primeira a se levantar e pegar um dos venenos, já Harry foi um dos últimos e ele pegou dois frascos, um para ele e outro para Elizabeth.

Harry e Elizabeth começaram a trabalhar em silêncio, cada um separava os ingredientes de seu próprio veneno. O moreno observava o que a garota fazia enquanto ele próprio acendia o fogo embaixo de seu caldeirão, havia separado cada um dos ingredientes do veneno em frascos separados e trabalhava simultaneamente em cada um deles.

Harry observou que Hermione balançava a varinha alegremente enquanto murmurava alguns feitiços não-verbais, o moreno viu Neville e Rony copiando tudo o que a garota fazia e naquele momento os dois falavam em voz baixa com a monitora, obviamente eles estavam pedindo conselhos sobre a poção a Hermione.

Havia também alguns caldeirões que pareciam estar cheirando a ovos podres ou a qualquer outra coisa parecida, o moreno observara o momento em que Lílian passara próximo aos caldeirões em questão e se afastara devido ao cheiro.

Elizabeth também trabalhava em silêncio e naquele momento os ingredientes do veneno dela estavam elegantemente separados em dez diferentes frasquinhos de cristal, o moreno sorriu ligeiramente percebendo que a filha de Snape não negava o talento que o pai possuía, Harry lembrava-se o quanto precisara estudar para se tornar bom em poções.

O moreno nem mesmo sabia porque motivo poções entrara no cronograma de treinamento que ele havia recebido, mas agradecia a Snape pelas aulas durante o seu treinamento, afinal agora ele era muito bom naquilo.

Naquele momento o moreno levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o armário onde ficavam os ingredientes que os alunos poderiam utilizar durante as aulas, assim que abriu o armário Harry retirou de dentro alguns ingredientes que seriam necessários e ainda pegou duas pedras de bezoar antes de se encaminhar novamente para sua mesa.

O moreno guardou as duas pedras de bezoar dentro do bolso de sua calça, afinal ela poderia muito bem vir a ser útil futuramente. Pouco a pouco a produção do antídoto para a poção foi evoluindo e logo Harry via a sua frente um liquido azulado, seu antídoto estava pronto, por isso em seguida o moreno colocou uma amostra da poção antídoto dentro de um frasco.

Assim que o moreno terminou de preparar seu antídoto voltou os olhos para a garota ao seu lado e a observou enquanto ela misturava os ingredientes no caldeirão, logo ela também terminou de preparar o antídoto, diferentemente do antídoto que o moreno havia preparado o se Elizabeth era de um tom verde claro.

- Muito bom. – disse Harry em tom baixo olhando para o frasco que Elizabeth havia acabado de encher com o antídoto.

- Obrigada. – disse Elizabeth e então voltou seus olhos para o moreno e observou o frasco que ele já havia separado e etiquetado, o liquido azul cristalino parecia brilhar enquanto ela observava. – O seu também parece excelente.

- Ora, obrigado. – agradeceu Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, em seguida o moreno desviou seus olhos até onde Hermione estava e percebeu que ela também estava colocando o antídoto dentro de um frasco, já Rony e Neville pareciam estar desesperados por ajuda, aquilo fez Harry balançar a cabeça lembrando-se dos velhos tempos.

- Muito bem turma, a aula está acabando. – a voz de Lílian fez com que o moreno se virasse para a ruiva que se encontrava a frente da turma. – Aqueles que conseguiram terminar de fazer o antídoto, por favor, tragam-me as amostras aqui na frente. Agora aqueles que não conseguiram terminar de preparar o antídoto, coloquem mesmo assim uma amostra do que fizeram dentro de um frasco e tragam para mim.

Os alunos começaram a fazer o que a professora de poções havia pedido, Harry levantou-se primeiro e esperou que Elizabeth terminasse de arrumar as coisas dela antes de ambos se dirigirem juntos até a frente da sala onde Lílian recebia os mais diversos frascos.

- Olá Elizabeth. – disse Lílian com um sorriso quando a filha de Snape estendeu o frasco contendo o antídoto que ela fizera.

- Oi professora. – cumprimentou a garota esboçando um sorriso tímido enquanto olhava para a mulher ruiva.

- Como está indo, Harry? – perguntou Lílian olhando para o moreno e naquele momento o sorriso da mulher vacilou por um segundo.

- Estou bem. – respondeu Harry com a voz neutra enquanto olhava com curiosidade para sua mãe, ainda não sabia exatamente como agir nem com ela e nem com seu pai. – Acho melhor nós irmos andando ou acabaremos perdendo o almoço.

- É claro. – disse a ruiva com um sorriso, em seguida Lílian observou Harry e Elizabeth saírem da sala de poções.

Quando o moreno e a garota saíram no corredor da sala de poções o mesmo já se encontrava completamente vazio, pois os alunos já deveriam estar próximos do salão principal de Hogwarts para o almoço.

Enquanto andavam os dois começaram a conversar sobre banalidades, o moreno fazia perguntas ocasionais sobre aquela Hogwarts, também fez algumas perguntas referentes a guerra, a garota estranhara as perguntas que o moreno fizera e quando perguntara se ele não sabia nada daquilo Harry apenas respondera que vivera isolado nos últimos anos.

Os dois estavam quase chegando ao salão principal quando o moreno sentiu a aproximação de alguns alunos pelas costas de ambos e também pela frente, o que queria dizer que ele e a garota estavam cercados.

Harry parou no meio do corredor e segurou o braço de Elizabeth fazendo com que ela também ficasse imóvel, no segundo seguinte o moreno praguejou mentalmente pelo descuido tanto dele quanto do idiota do Dumbledore, pois a varinha do moreno estava com o diretor e Harry não queria demonstrar a ninguém que era capaz de usar magia sem varinha, pelo menos não tão cedo, afinal aquele detalhe poderia ser um trunfo mais para frente.

- O que foi? – a voz da garota fez com que o moreno olhasse para ela, foi quando Harry percebeu que ela olhava preocupada para os dois lados.

- É uma emboscada, estamos cercados. – disse Harry em tom baixo enquanto encarava a garota que agora tinha os olhos arregalados enquanto o observava, em seguida o moreno sussurrou. – Acho que eles estão atrás de mim, então assim que eles atacarem encoste-se a parede e use sua varinha caso seja preciso.

- Não, eu posso... – começou a falar Elizabeth, mas o moreno colocou dois dedos nos lábios dela antes de sussurrar.

- Deixe comigo. – disse Harry com determinação e a garota percebeu a confiança nos olhos dele, por isso apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

No momento seguinte Harry sentiu o primeiro feitiço estuporante sendo disparado contra ele, o moreno apenas desviou do jato de luz vermelha enquanto a garota encostava-se a parede e puxava a varinha, naquele momento um grupo de alunos saía do salão principal pretendendo fazer um piquenique nos jardins e puderam observar o que acontecia.

No momento em que Harry desviava do feitiço estuporante um grupo de cinco alunos da sonserina o cercaram pela frente enquanto o moreno sentia que outros três bloqueavam o outro lado do corredor impedindo uma possível fuga, como se ele realmente estivesse querendo correr quando na verdade estava ansioso para socar a cara de alguns sonserinos.

- Ah Potter, eu avisei pra você não insultar o Lorde das Trevas... – a voz debochada de Draco Malfoy fez Harry curvar os lábios em um sorriso de desprezo.

- Isso mesmo, vamos ensinar você a respeitar os seus superiores. – Harry ouviu a voz inconfundível de Blaise Zabini e seu sorriso depreciativo aumentou de tamanho.

- Vamos te ensinar a manter sua boca fechada Potterzinho. – o moreno ouvia o deboche e o sarcasmo na voz dos sonserinos, mas não estava se importando muito, pois naquele momento Harry analisava cada um dos idiotas que queriam atacá-lo.

- Acho que vocês falam demais. – zombou Harry olhando para o grupo de sonserinos a sua frente, que no momento da raiva atacaram.

Aquilo era exatamente o que o moreno queria, afinal os idiotas deveriam pensar que ao estarem em um numero mais elevado não teriam nenhum problema contra apenas ele e aquilo seria a perdição daquele bando de burros.

O primeiro feitiço que foi lançado contra Harry era um feitiço paralisante, o moreno desviou-se rapidamente fazendo o feitiço chocar-se contra a parede do castelo a suas costas, em seguida o moreno precisou desviar-se de mais dois feitiços a queima roupa antes de conseguir alcançar o primeiro sonserino.

Antes que o garoto pudesse pensar em lançar outro feitiço contra ele Harry segurou o pulso do sonserino e esmurrou o rosto do garoto, imediatamente o moreno sentiu o sangue em sua mão e soube que havia quebrado o nariz do garoto.

Antes mesmo de ver o sonserino cair no chão o moreno girou sobre seu próprio corpo e acertou um chute no rosto de um segundo garoto que voou contra a parede, em seguida Harry precisou esquivar-se novamente de um feitiço estuporante e de uma maldição cruciatus que um outro sonserino havia lançado.

- _Crucio_. – o sonserino que ele havia acertado um chute no rosto havia se recuperado e executado outra maldição cruciatus contra Harry, que desviou-se fazendo com que a maldição da dor acerta-se o sonserino com o nariz quebrado que estava no chão.

Pelo canto do olho o moreno percebeu que os outros três sonserinos estavam entrando na briga, eles eram ninguém menos do que Malfoy e seus dois capangas. Por isso em um rápido movimento o moreno acertou um chute no estomago do sonserino mais próximo e aproveitando-se do momento em que o garoto caiu ajoelhado no chão Harry pegou a varinha da mão dele e em seguida executou um rápido feitiço escudo bem a tempo de parar um feitiço negro.

- Você vai se arrepender por causa disso Potter. – a voz de Malfoy estava raivosa e descontrolada o que fez Harry sorrir friamente.

- Você não passa de um verme, Malfoy. – disse Harry observando os sonserinos levantando-se e se alinhando, alguns haviam se levantado com um pouco de dificuldade enquanto se colocavam em posição clara de ataque, aquilo apenas fez a adrenalina no corpo do moreno crescer enquanto esperava pelo primeiro movimento.

- Você vai engolir essas palavras maldito. – grunhiu Malfoy antes de lançar um feitiço estuporante no moreno que bloqueou, não apenas o feitiço do Malfoy como o dos outros sonserino que atacaram juntos.

Nem Harry e nem os sonserinos perceberam o momento em que vários alunos de todas as casas começaram a sair do salão principal para saber o que acontecia, pois o grupo de alunos que estava indo fazer um piquenique nos jardins haviam avisado os outros alunos sobre a confusão que estava acontecendo, naquele momento até mesmo o diretor e os professores estavam chegando no local, Dumbledore bem que pensou em lançar feitiços em todos os garotos para fazer com que eles parassem de duelar, mas poderia acabar machucando algum deles.

Harry estava absolutamente concentrado em seu duelo contra os sete sonserinos enquanto o oitavo se matinha um pouco afastado apenas observando o duelo que aquilo havia se transformado, mas acabou percebendo a presença dos alunos e dos outros assim que pode sentir a energia que se desprendia do diretor de Hogwarts.

Mesmo assim o moreno não se desconcentrou por nenhum segundo ficando inclusive atento a um possível ataque da parte do diretor ou de qualquer outro enquanto continuava se desviando e se defendendo dos feitiços que os sonserinos lançavam.

Como Harry não estava querendo demonstrar do que era capaz logo de cara estava duelando no mesmo nível de poder que os sonserinos possuíam, utilizando apenas o raciocínio rápido e a inteligência para vencer aquele duelo, mas naquele momento o moreno já estava começando a ficar entediado com aquilo e por isso decidiu terminar de vez com eles.

- Você não disse que me faria engolir minhas palavras Malfoy? – perguntou Harry com deboche defendendo mais um feitiço.

- Cala a boca. – gritou o sonserino arfando levemente, os olhos acinzentados do garoto brilhavam de ódio. – _Crucio._

- Patético. – zombou Harry depois de desviar a maldição cruciatus com um feitiço mudo, em seguida Harry girou a varinha para a direita apontando para um outro sonserino enquanto gritava o feitiço. – _Reducto._

O feitiço acertou o sonserino no peito e o mesmo foi jogado com violência para trás, o moreno não havia utilizado força o bastante para matar o garoto, apenas o suficiente para que o sonserino acabasse desmaiado.

Para quem observava as costas do moreno era um duelo fantástico, os feitiços voavam para todos os lados e aqueles que atravessavam o escudo protetor que Harry Potter conjurava eram barrados por movimentos simples que o diretor realizava com a varinha.

Harry atacou impiedosamente os sonserinos e conseguiu derrubar mais três com feitiços estuporantes restando agora apenas três deles com varinhas e ainda podendo duelar, entre eles Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini.

- _Sectusempra. _– a voz de Draco gritando aquele feitiço negro fez Harry ficar surpreso por um segundo, mas em seguida o moreno girou a varinha enquanto murmurava.

- _Maximprotego_. – um escudo azulado apareceu a volta do moreno e repeliu facilmente a maldição negra que chocou-se com Goyle, o sonserino imediatamente caiu para trás com cortes por todo o corpo e sangrando de maneira abundante.

- O que... – Draco gaguejou olhando completamente chocado para o moreno e por isso quase foi atingido pelo feitiço estuporante que Harry lançou nele.

- _Crucio_. – Zabini gritou novamente apontando a varinha para o moreno que novamente desviou a maldição da dor dessa vez fazendo com que ela retornasse a seu executor e mediatamente o sonserino caiu no chão berrando de dor.

No momento seguinte Harry lançou diversas azarações em cima dos dois sonserinos que mal conseguiram se defender de uma ou outra, quando o moreno finalmente parou de lançar os feitiços Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini estavam completamente irreconhecíveis, ambos possuíam chifres na cabeça, a pele deles estava multicolorida, o cabelo era em rosa chiclete e a pele estava cheia de furúnculos e bolhas, além dos dentes estarem enormes.

O moreno ouviu as risadas dos outros alunos e virou-se para onde eles estavam, em seu rosto havia uma expressão neutra e impassível quando ele se dirigiu até onde Elizabeth continuava parada e encostada na parede, a varinha dela estava na mão da garota e a expressão que havia no rosto da menina era de espanto.

- Esse exercício me deu fome. – a voz impassível do moreno cortou o silêncio que havia se instalado depois que as risadas de alguns alunos haviam sido silenciadas pelos professores. – Que tal irmos até o salão principal e comermos de uma vez?

- Acredito que antes você nos deva uma explicação Senhor Potter. – a voz de Dumbledore fez Harry parar o movimento que estava fazendo e em seguida virar-se e olhar diretamente para o diretor de Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 07 – Snape!**

O moreno observou o momento em que Severo Snape dirigiu-se para os alunos inconscientes no corredor, o moreno também percebeu uma leve expressão enigmática e misteriosa perpassar os olhos negros de Elizabeth enquanto ela olhava para o pai.

Harry desviou seus olhos de Dumbledore por alguns segundos para em seguida observar os professores que encontravam-se no local, a expressão chocada e curiosa que havia no rosto de cada um deles era impagável para o moreno.

- E o que exatamente eu deveria explicar diretor? – perguntou Harry em tom neutro e impassível enquanto voltava seus olhos para o diretor.

- Você e a Senhorita Snape poderiam começar explicando o que exatamente aconteceu aqui. – disse Dumbledore apontando para os sonserinos que estavam recebendo os cuidados do professor de DCAT naquele momento.

- Eu e Elizabeth estávamos nos dirigindo para o salão principal para podermos almoçar quando fomos cercados por esses oito sonserinos. – respondeu Harry ainda com a voz neutra e impassível ocultando a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento do diretor de Hogwarts. – Eu sabia que eles estavam atrás de mim, por isso pedi que Elizabeth se afastasse no momento em que eles começaram a me atacar, depois disso eu apenas me defendi.

- E precisava tê-los deixado nesse estado? – questionou McGonagall olhando repreensivamente para o moreno a sua frente.

- Minha cara professora, eu apenas usei feitiços simples enquanto eles estavam utilizando feitiços negros e maldições imperdoáveis, portanto não podem me repreender por ter me defendido de um ataque direto. – comentou Harry calmamente enquanto olhava diretamente para a professora de transfiguração.

- Se você estivesse apenas se defendendo não teria causado tantos estragos, Potter. – uma voz fria e letal se fez presente de onde os sonserinos estavam sendo tratados por Snape, aquela voz era uma velha conhecida do moreno, uma voz que ele odiara por muitos anos antes de aprender a respeitar seu professor de poções.

- Caso o Senhor não tenha percebido Professor, eu apenas utilizei um feitiço escudo que refletiu as maldições negras que eles lançaram contra mim. – explicou Harry em tom calmo olhando de relance para o seu antigo professor de poções. – O restante dos ferimentos e danos que eu causei utilizei meus próprios punhos.

- É verdade Professor Dumbledore. – disse Elizabeth manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que ela e Harry tinham parado no meio do corredor.

- Nós também vimos, professor. – disse uma garota da corvinal, ela fazia parte do grupo que estivera para sair do castelo para fazer um piquenique quando haviam visto os sonserinos cercando o moreno e a garota.

- O que não exime o Senhor Potter dos atos que acabou de cometer. – comentou Dumbledore calmamente enquanto encarava Harry de maneira firme e decidida. – Portanto precisará cumprir detenção por uma semana, além de eu precisar descontar dez pontos da casa sonserina pelo que você fez hoje Senhor Potter.

- E os outros Dumbledore? – perguntou Remus em tom calmo e respeitoso olhando para o diretor que apenas balançou a cabeça antes de falar.

- Quanto aos outros oito sonserinos, todos irão cumprir detenções durante o próximo mês pelo ataque gratuito a um companheiro de casa, além de descontar trezentos pontos da casa Sonserina pelo uso de maldições imperdoáveis e feitiços negros dentro da escola. – disse Dumbledore calmamente ouvindo a comemoração moderada por parte de alguns alunos a suas costas, mas o diretor apenas enfrentou o olhar de Snape que não parecia nem um pouco satisfeito com o desfecho das punições. – E Severo, avise a eles que dá próxima vez que qualquer um deles ousar atacar algum outro aluno com maldições imperdoáveis serei forçado a mandá-los diretamente para a corte dos bruxos onde serão julgados como bruxos adultos.

- Muito bem pessoal, voltem para o salão principal. – disse Remus Lupin voltando-se para os alunos que ainda encontravam-se observando o desfecho dos acontecimentos com extrema curiosidade, principalmente pelo fato de o aluno novo ter derrubado oito sonserinos sozinho, o que era um feito incrível ainda mais vendo pelo lado de que ele nem mesmo tivera um único ferimento durante o combate.

Pouco a pouco os alunos foram retornando para dentro do salão principal para poderem almoçar antes de terem de partir para as aulas da tarde, no corredor ficaram apenas os professores, o diretor e Harry que ainda encontrava-se acompanhado de Elizabeth.

Snape havia conjurado uma maca embaixo de cada um dos oito sonserinos inconscientes antes de pedir que um outro colega levasse os amigos até a enfermaria do castelo, o professor havia feito o melhor possível curando os ferimentos dos alunos.

- Essa varinha não lhe pertence. – grunhiu Snape quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado no corredor logo após a retirada dos estudantes.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu Harry em tom frio e baixo enquanto jogava a varinha em direção a Snape que a pegou no ar, em seguida o moreno olhou diretamente para Dumbledore enquanto voltava a falar. – Ela é de um dos perdedores que tentaram me atacar, afinal eu estava sem minha varinha e não poderia me defender com magia.

- Como assim estava sem varinha? – questionou Lílian surpresa enquanto olhava para o moreno que continuou encarando o diretor.

- Sinto muito por isso Harry, mas realmente me esqueci de devolvê-la a você hoje pela manhã. – respondeu Dumbledore exalando um leve suspiro antes de enfiar a mão direita dentro das vestes e retirar de lá uma varinha extremamente negra, os professores ficaram impressionados com o estilo daquela varinha.

Até mesmo Sirius e Remus que haviam pegado na varinha do moreno na noite anterior não tinham reparado direito no formato do objeto mágico, pois estavam mais preocupados em descobrir quem era o adolescente que havia aparecido do nada nos jardins do castelo.

- Você deixou meu filho desarmado, Dumbledore? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo enquanto dava um passo em direção do diretor.

Harry ficou surpreso pela maneira como seu pai o chamara, pois não estava esperando uma aceitação tão fácil por parte de Tiago depois do que o ouvira dizendo a Lílian, mas o moreno ocultou sua surpresa em uma mascara de frieza e impassibilidade.

- Realmente sinto muito Tiago, com tudo o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã acabei me esquecendo da varinha dele. – comentou Dumbledore em tom calmo ainda segurando a varinha negra do moreno em sua mão direita. – Além do mais, parece que o Senhor Potter aqui não precisa necessariamente de uma varinha para se defender.

- Um fato realmente curioso. – concordou Remus olhando pensativamente para o garoto parado a frente deles, em seguida o lobisomem perguntou. – Luta corporal fez parte de seu cronograma de treinamento?

- Fez. – respondeu Harry em tom simples e direto, ocultando dizer que tipo de luta corporal ele havia aprendido, bem como as artes marciais que ele dominava.

- Que cronograma de treinamento? – perguntou Tiago em tom confuso olhando para o amigo e depois para a mulher que o olhou como se a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse obvia, em seguida Tiago entendeu o que eles estavam querendo dizer, afinal se Harry havia mesmo matado Voldemort no mundo dele, provavelmente seu filho deveria ter recebido algum tipo de treinamento bastante avançado, pois Voldemort era muito poderoso.

- Mas fiquei curioso sobre algo em sua varinha, Harry. – comentou Dumbledore desviando a atenção dos professores que não sabiam sobre a verdadeira identidade sobre o moreno, pois eles olhavam com expressões curiosas para o garoto e os pais do mesmo, em seguida o diretor ergueu a varinha do moreno enquanto falava. – O engraçado é que eu tentei realizar alguns pequenos feitiços com ela, mas não aconteceu nada demais e eu também não consigo sentir um pingo de magia nela, o que me deixou intrigado.

- Acontecesse diretor que fui eu mesmo quem fabricou essa varinha, ela foi fabricada e encantada para servir apenas a um portador e a ninguém mais. – comentou Harry com um pouco mais de frieza do que pretendia enquanto olhava para o diretor.

- Você fabricou uma varinha? – perguntou Lílian espantada enquanto analisava mais atentamente a varinha que estava na mão do diretor.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry simplesmente enquanto esperava pacientemente que eles devolvessem sua varinha.

- Interessante. – comentou Dumbledore olhando pensativamente para o moreno de olhos verdes. – Tem mais um detalhe fascinante sobre essa varinha, fiquei muito espantado quando utilizei um feitiço rastreador e vi do que a varinha era feita.

- E o que você achou dela? – perguntou Harry enquanto observava a maneira quase reverente que o diretor olhava para sua varinha.

- Uma mistura peculiar e inesperada, mas simplesmente magnífica. – comentou o diretor sorrindo enquanto levantava os olhos para o moreno. – Uma mistura entre um pelo de unicórnio, uma pena de fênix, fibra de coração de dragão e veneno de basilisco.

- A pureza e a força dos unicórnios, a cura da fênix, a resistência dos dragões e o poder do basilisco. – disse Lílian em um tom de voz impressionado enquanto sorria para o filho que ainda não desviara os olhos do diretor.

- Todos eles reunidos em um único canalizador mágico. – disse Dumbledore com o inconfundível brilho nos olhos azuis. – Isso sim é que é perfeição.

- Isso ela é mesmo, mas agora você poderia, por favor, me devolver minha varinha diretor? – perguntou Harry em um tom levemente irritado e impaciente fazendo o diretor arquear as sobrancelhas antes de estender a mão e entregar a varinha para o moreno de olhos verdes, no momento em que a varinha entrou em contato com a mão de seu dono foi como se eles houvessem se encontrado pela primeira vez novamente.

Uma chuva de fagulhas escuras disparou da varinha negra enquanto uma espécie de aura exalava tanto do moreno como da varinha, o fato surpreendeu e chocou tanto os professores quanto Elizabeth que ainda estava ao lado do moreno e pode sentir a força e o poder que rodeavam o moreno, um poder muito grande.

- Também senti sua falta, minha querida. – murmurou Harry quando as fagulhas desapareceram assim como a aura que ele sabia que o havia envolvido quando tocara em sua varinha, o moreno observou as expressões a sua volta e quis gargalhar da cara dos professores e do diretor, mas percebeu o deslumbramento no semblante de Elizabeth o que o deixou intrigado.

- Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Sirius olhando boquiaberto para o moreno que nem se dignou a olhar para o "padrinho", nenhum dos outros presentes encontrava-se em melhor estado do que o animago, afinal nunca haviam presenciado tamanha demonstração de magia apenas com o contato de uma varinha com seu dono.

- Uma pequena parcela do meu poder. – respondeu Harry com um sorriso debochado estampado em sua face, expressando claramente o que ele achava do espanto que cada um deles estava demonstrando com o que viam.

- Acho que vocês devem se apressar se ainda esperam almoçar antes das aulas da tarde. – falou Dumbledore olhando pensativamente para Harry que apenas sorriu levemente antes de começar a caminhar em direção a entrada do salão principal sendo acompanhado por Elizabeth que nem mesmo havia olhado para o pai.

- Se isso foi uma pequena parcela do poder que esse garoto tem, quão poderoso será que ele é? – perguntou o Professor de Runas Antigas olhando para a porta de entrada do salão principal por onde os dois adolescentes haviam acabado de entrar.

- Isso nós ainda não sabemos. – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente enquanto ainda encontrava-se pensativo em relação ao garoto, as dúvidas na mente do diretor agora eram bem maiores do que haviam sido pela manhã quando o convidara a cursar a escola como qualquer outro adolescente comum, afinal aquele seria o disfarce perfeito para o garoto utilizar.

O diretor sabia que o moreno deveria ser poderoso, mas não imaginou que poderia ser tanto, pois apenas por aquela pequena demonstração era possível imaginar o potencial mágico que Harry Potter deveria possuir, Dumbledore sabia que estava arriscando muito em manter o garoto por perto, pois se ele resolvesse se aliar a Voldemort estaria tudo perdido.

- Bem, vamos voltar ao salão e terminar nosso almoço, afinal todos nós temos responsabilidades para agora de tarde. – disse Dumbledore voltando seus olhos para os professores que apenas concordaram com a cabeça antes de se dirigirem para a porta do salão, por onde Harry e Elizabeth haviam entrado fazia poucos minutos. - Espere um momento Severo.

- O que foi Dumbledore? – perguntou Snape cuidadosamente enquanto observava a expressão preocupada do diretor.

- Quero que você relate a Voldemort o que sabe sobre o garoto, você deve ser o primeiro a informar o Lorde Negro do que aconteceu aqui hoje. – disse Dumbledore em tom firme enquanto olhava para o Professor de DCAT que fez uma careta quase imperceptível. – Vá logo após terminar as aulas da tarde, afinal Voldemort não pode ficar desconfiado de você.

- Tudo bem. – concordou Snape com o mesmo tom frio que havia habitualmente em sua voz. – Mas o que exatamente eu devo relatar ao Lorde das Trevas?

- A mesma história que eu contei hoje para os estudantes do castelo, não seria muito inteligente de nossa parte deixar que Voldemort ficasse sabendo sobre a verdadeira história de Harry Potter. – comentou Dumbledore vagamente antes de se despedir do Professor de DCAT e começar a caminhar para longe do salão principal.

Snape continuou olhando para as costas do diretor por alguns instantes antes dele próprio começar a se encaminhar para o andar onde ficava a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, afinal ainda tinha duas turmas naquele dia para dar aula antes de precisar ir se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas, algo que Snape sempre evitava ao máximo.

Harry e Elizabeth adentraram o salão principal de Hogwarts sobre o olhar atento de todos os estudantes, o moreno observou que os alunos estavam com expressões diversas e variadas, mas todos eles cochichavam sobre o que haviam visto minutos antes.

- Quer sentar comigo na mesa da sonserina? – perguntou Harry em tom baixo para que apenas a morena a seu lado escutasse.

- Sim, obrigada. – respondeu Elizabeth olhando um pouco surpresa para o moreno a seu lado, afinal nunca ninguém a havia convidado para se sentar na mesa de alguma das casas, nem mesmo seus próprios companheiros.

A garota ainda estava bastante impressionada com o que havia visto a poucos minutos atrás no corredor, nunca pudera imaginar que Harry Potter pudesse ser tão habilidoso como demonstrara ser, embora ela houvesse percebido que ele não havia realmente lutado a sério, o que a fazia se perguntar do quão poderoso ele era.

Elizabeth estava muito fascinada também, pois nunca vira alguém lutar da maneira como o moreno havia feito contra os outros sonserinos, ele fora rápido e letal, e a garota tinha a impressão de que Harry poderia ter matado os oito sonserinos sem nem ao menos suar.

- Onde você aprendeu a duelar daquela maneira? – perguntou Elizabeth extremamente curiosa logo após os dois terem se acomodado na mesa das serpentes, mas cuidando para fazer a pergunta em tom baixo para que apenas o moreno a escutasse.

- Eu treinei muito para aprender o que eu sei hoje, Elizabeth. – respondeu Harry calmamente enquanto se servia de um prato generoso de arroz com frango, em seguida o moreno pegou um suco de abóbora. – Tive muitos mestres diferentes.

- Porque você viveu longe da escola por tanto tempo e porque você foi treinado? – perguntou Elizabeth franzindo as sobrancelhas em questionamento enquanto ela própria se servia de um pouco de comida, diferentemente da maioria das garotas Elizabeth não fazia nenhuma espécie de regime para se manter magra, pois nunca tivera problemas com seu peso.

- Os motivos para eu ter ficado longe de Hogwarts eu não posso revelar, pelo menos não agora. Quanto ao motivo de ter sido treinado, acredito que todos nós precisamos saber nos defender para o caso de um possível ataque. – as respostas que o moreno oferecera a Elizabeth eram vagas e insatisfatórios, mas a garota aceitou as palavras dele e então passou a almoçar em silêncio ao lado do moreno que parecia perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto comia.

- Você me ensinaria? – perguntou Elizabeth depois de alguns minutos em que os dois adolescentes haviam ficado em completo silêncio enquanto almoçavam.

- Ensinaria o que? – perguntou Harry em tom baixo apenas para ocultar a surpresa que sentira com a pergunta da garota, pois havia entendido perfeitamente o que ela o havia perguntado, mas não podia acreditar no pedido dela.

- A duelar. – respondeu Elizabeth em tom de voz sério enquanto encarava o moreno nos olhos. – Quero aprender a lutar como você fez agora a pouco, quero poder me defender quando alguém me atacar ou me...

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Harry cortando as frases de explicação da morena que arregalou os olhos surpresa com a rápida aceitação do moreno.

- Simples assim? – perguntou Elizabeth ainda levemente atordoada pela aceitação do moreno em lhe treinar.

- Sim. – concordou Harry em tom brando e calmo enquanto encarava a morena profundamente nos olhos negros, não havia esperado treinar ninguém além de seus amigos que haviam feito parte do Esquadrão da Morte, mas talvez fosse interessante ter novos integrantes, afinal o Esquadrão da Morte não existia mais e o moreno sabia que nem mesmo os mesmos integrantes naquele mundo poderiam se tornar novamente o que eles um dia haviam sido.

- Quando começamos? – perguntou Elizabeth animada com a possibilidade de aprender a se defender dos bruxos das trevas.

- Calma aí, garota. – exclamou Harry em tom divertido enquanto observava a felicidade e a animação que faziam o formoso rosto da garota resplandecer levemente e pela primeira vez o moreno observou como a filha de Snape era linda.

- Porque não podemos começar logo? – perguntou Elizabeth olhando para o moreno com uma expressão curiosa.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar porque precisaremos de um bom lugar onde poderemos treinar sem que ninguém fique sabendo e em segundo lugar porque eu estava pensando em incluir mais algumas pessoas nesse nosso pequeno treinamento. – disse Harry em tom calmo e levemente pensativo enquanto começava a colocar seu plano em prática.

- Em quem você está pensando? – perguntou Elizabeth tremendo levemente e sentindo um leve arrepio na espinha.

- Não precisa se preocupar Elizabeth, não vou deixar mais ninguém te machucar. – disse Harry em tom baixo, mas a voz do moreno soou fria e sombria. – O bastardo que se atrever a fazer qualquer coisa contra você vai pagar muito caro. E acredito que a pequena amostra do que eu sou capaz de fazer pode ser o suficiente para manter esses imbecis longe de você, mas caso não seja, eles vão aprender que ninguém mexe com uma amiga minha.

- Amiga sua? – perguntou Elizabeth com os olhos brilhando enquanto a palavra soava na mente da garota.

- A menos que você não queria ser minha amiga, claro. – respondeu Harry com a voz levemente divertida.

- É claro que eu quero. – respondeu Elizabeth rapidamente e em seguida ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão o que causou um sorriso no rosto do moreno, em seguida a garota apressou-se a corrigir o que dissera. – Quero dizer, eu gostaria muito de ser sua amiga.

- Ótimo, fico feliz em ouvir isso. – disse Harry com um largo sorriso no rosto antes de colocar seu prato vazio para um lado e levantar-se da mesa da sonserina, muitos outros alunos já tinham terminado de almoçar e já haviam saído do salão principal e se encaminhado para as aulas da tarde. – Acho que devemos ir agora ou chegaremos um pouco atrasados para a aula de feitiços. Estou levemente curioso para ter aula com o Professor Lupin.

- Ele é muito bom. – disse Elizabeth sorrindo levemente também se levantando e dirigindo-se para as portas do salão principal ao lado do moreno.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores do castelo indo em direção do local onde ficava a sala de feitiços, quando os dois chegaram na porta da sala e a adentraram encontraram diversos alunos já devidamente acomodados em seus lugares.

Elizabeth dirigiu-se para uma carteira vazia do lado direito da sala e o moreno a seguiu sentando-se ao lado da garota em seguida, os dois retiraram os materiais necessários para aquela aula e depois depositaram as mochilas ao lado da carteira, Harry havia conjurado uma mochila logo depois de ter recebido os livros de McGonagall e por enquanto ninguém parecera notar que ele realizara o encantamento sem uma varinha.

Poucos minutos depois de Harry e Elizabeth terem se acomodado na carteira a sala já se encontrava repleta de alunos, no momento seguinte a figura de Remus Lupin adentrou a sala de aula demonstrando seriedade, embora um leve sorriso curvasse os lábios do lobisomem enquanto ele se dirigia para sua mesa em frente a classe.

Depois que a aula havia terminado o moreno e Elizabeth dirigiram-se lado a lado em direção da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que seria a próxima aula deles, mas enquanto caminhavam o moreno estava absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sempre gostara da maneira como Lupin ensinava os outros, mas nunca o havia imaginado dando aulas de feitiços.

Mas agora tinha que dar o braço a torcer para o lobisomem, pois nem mesmo o eterno Filius Flitwick poderia ter dado uma aula melhor do que a que ele vira naquele dia, o moreno sabia que Remus tinha uma maneira única de dar aulas e ficou surpreso ao constatar que a habilidade dele em ensinar não estendia-se apenas em DCAT e criaturas das trevas.

Naquele dia eles haviam tido uma revisão sobre todo o conteúdo de feitiços que haviam visto no decorrer dos seis anos anteriores e embora aqueles ensinamentos fossem coisa de criança aos olhos de Harry, ele admitia que até mesmo gostara de participar daquela aula, mas estava ansioso mesmo era para a aula de Snape.

Harry e Elizabeth foram os primeiros alunos a adentrarem pelas portas da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o professor de DCAT já os estava esperando sentado em sua cadeira na frente da classe.

A maneira como Snape olhou para o moreno e Elizabeth deixou muito claro para Harry o que ele pensava sobre a aproximação rápida entre os dois, por isso soube instantaneamente que ainda teria muitos problemas com Snape.

Como nas aulas anteriores daquele dia, Harry e Elizabeth sentaram-se lado a lado em uma carteira um pouco a direita da sala, os dois ficaram em completo silêncio enquanto esperavam os outros alunos adentrarem a sala e se acomodarem em seus devidos lugares.

Enquanto esperava a entrada dos outros alunos o moreno estivera olhando por toda a sala de aula, percebendo que Severo Snape já havia imposto sua personalidade na sala de aula, o local estava bem mais sombrio do que todas as outras salas de DCAT em que Harry estivera, as cortinas estavam fechadas e a iluminação era feita por velas que estavam espalhadas pelo teto. Havia diversos quadros espalhados pelas paredes em uma decoração grotesca e assustadora, vários deles mostravam figuras de pessoas sofrendo com pavorosos ferimentos ou partes de seus corpos retorcidas, o moreno também observou que nenhum aluno daquela turma disse uma palavra enquanto se acomodavam, todos observando os quadros sinistros e obscuros.

- Ainda não pedi para que vocês apanhassem seus livros. – disse Snape rispidamente quando percebeu o movimento dos alunos para abrirem as mochilas, o professor fechou a porta e virou-se para encarar a turma enquanto voltava para a frente da classe, os alunos que já haviam retirado seus exemplares apressaram-se a guardá-los novamente dentro de suas mochilas. – Antes de iniciarmos a aula quero conversar com os senhores e isso exige total atenção da parte de vocês.

Snape percorreu com seus olhos negros todos os rostos dos alunos que estavam voltados para ele, o professor demorou-se um pouco mais de tempo na carteira onde sua filha estava sentada ao lado de ninguém menos do que o filho do Potter.

- Foi uma surpresa muito grande para mim quando muitos de vocês conseguiram obter notas suficientes para passarem nessa matéria no ano passado, mas fiquem sabendo que esse ano as aulas serão mais puxadas, portanto será uma surpresa ainda maior se todos vocês conseguirem dar conta dos deveres dos NIEM's que são muito mais complexos do que os NOM's. - - Snape havia começado a andar em volta da sala enquanto falava um pouco mais baixo obrigando assim os alunos a esticarem levemente os pescoços para poderem ouvi-lo mais claramente. – Como já expliquei no ano passado, as Artes das Trevas são muito variadas, inconstantes e eternas. Combatê-las é como combater um monstro de muitas cabeças, no qual cada vez que cortamos uma delas, surge outra ainda mais feroz e inteligente do que a anterior.

Harry olhava para o Professor Snape com um pouco de respeito, afinal não importava o mundo ele seria sempre carrancudo e alguém que gostava das Artes das Trevas. Harry sabia que existiam bruxos como Alvo Dumbledore e seus pais que respeitavam as artes das trevas como se fossem um inimigo perigoso, mas também existiam bruxos como Severo Snape e ele próprio que se identificavam muito mais com elas, quase como se as artes das trevas fossem uma amante para poder ser acariciada amorosamente.

- Com esse sorriso eu devo presumir que não concorda comigo, Senhor Potter? – perguntou Snape em um sibilo frio e leal parando em frente a mesa onde o moreno estava sentado ao lado de Elizabeth Snape.

Harry viu alguns alunos lançando sorrisos desdenhosos na direção dele, principalmente os próprios sonserinos que estavam imaginando que ele seria humilhado pelo professor de DCAT, o moreno percebeu que até mesmo alguns alunos de outras casas pareciam divertidos com a provável humilhação que ele poderia sofrer.

- Muito pelo contrario Professor Snape, eu concordo com o que o Senhor acabou de explicar para a turma. – replicou Harry calmamente enquanto encarava Snape diretamente nos olhos não se deixando intimidar pela expressão ameaçadora que o professor normalmente utilizava para intimidar os estudantes.

- Concorda? – replicou Snape surpreendendo-se com a afirmação do garoto a sua frente. – Em que ponto você concorda comigo Senhor Potter?

- Concordo com o que o Senhor nos explicou sobre as Artes das Trevas, um bom exemplo disso são os maiores bruxos das trevas que nós já tivemos notícias terem surgido no último século, mais especificamente Grindewald e Voldemort. – explicou Harry em tom de voz neutro sabendo que causaria impacto nos alunos.

Não deu outra, os alunos haviam empalidecido e pareciam que estavam vendo um monstro de muitas cabeças enquanto olhavam para o moreno.

- Você tem coragem de dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas? – perguntou um sonserino alto e moreno olhando para o moreno como se ele fosse demente, o professor Snape nem mesmo fez qualquer menção para repreender o garoto, pois também encontrava-se aturdido com a audácia daquele mero adolescente.

- É apenas um nome. – respondeu Harry simplesmente enquanto dava de ombros e voltava a encarar Snape nos olhos. – Como eu disse professor, cada vez que um bruxo das trevas é derrotado, surge outro ainda mais poderoso do que ele.

- Correto Senhor Potter. – disse Snape finalmente virando-se e voltando a se postar em frente a turma que ainda encontrava-se muito espantada, mas mesmo assim voltaram a prestar atenção ao professor. – Como as Artes das Trevas são mutáveis, suas defesas também deverão ser flexíveis e inventivas como as artes que vocês querem neutralizar. Como vocês podem ver nesses quadros... – disse Snape apontando para alguns quadros a medida em que voltava a passear entre os alunos. – São uma boa representação do que acontece com pessoas que, por exemplo, sofrem a Maldição Cruciatus. – Snape indicou um homem que visivelmente urrava de dor enquanto se contorcia para todos os lados. – Ou então alguém que sente o beijo do dementador. – o professor apontou com um dedo para um quadro onde uma bruxa encontrava-se encolhida em um canto com os olhos vidrados e sem nenhuma expressão na face. – Ou ainda alguém que sofre a agressão de um inferius.

Nesse momento o professor apontou para um quadro onde havia apenas a representação de uma massa sangrenta no chão.

- Esse ano veremos maneiras de vocês combaterem dementadores, inferius, lobisomens e outros tipos de criaturas das trevas, mas antes disso vocês precisarão aprender a executar feitiços mudos. – Snape falou enquanto recomeçava a andar pelos cantos da sala de aula indo em direção a sua própria escrivaninha, as vestes negras do professor enfunando a cada passo que ele dava e como sempre acontecia, a maioria dos alunos o acompanhou com os olhos. - Essa era uma matéria para ter sido iniciada no ano passado, mas como foi explicado aos senhores, o diretor achou necessário que vocês aprendessem feitiços de ataque e defesa, para que pelo menos pudessem proteger suas vidas em um possível ataque de comensais da morte, portanto vocês são absolutamente novatos no uso de feitiços não-verbais. Quem de vocês poderia me explicar as vantagens de um bruxo saber executar um feitiço mudo?

Algumas mãos elevaram-se pela sala, entre elas as mãos de Hermione e de Elizabeth, mas o professor ignorou ambas as garotas e concentrou sua atenção em Harry.

- Poderia explicar para a classe as utilidades de um feitiço mudo, Senhor Potter? – Snape perguntou friamente enquanto olhava para o moreno com uma leve centelha de ódio nos olhos, o que fez a maioria dos alunos engolirem em seco percebendo que o professor não gostava nem um pouco do novo integrante de sua casa.

- Um feitiço não-verbal é bastante útil em uma batalha ou duelo, pois seu adversário não poderá prever que tipo de feitiço você estará realizando, o que vai lhe dar algumas frações de segundo de vantagem sobre seu oponente. – respondeu Harry com calma e uma leve indiferença na voz enquanto olhava para o professor com intensidade, não se intimidando nem um pouco com a fúria e a hostilidade que Snape estava lhe dirigindo.

- Muito bem Senhor Potter, uma explicação decorada de um livro de feitiços, mas correta em sua essência. – comentou Snape com desprezo enquanto olhava friamente para o moreno, alguns sonserinos riram do que o professor disse, mas snape fez que nem mesmo percebeu, assim como o moreno que não se importou com a provocação de Snape e apenas sorriu levemente para ele, o que fez o professor entrecerrar os olhos de maneira sombria. – Aqueles que conseguem aprender e aperfeiçoar a usar a magia sem precisarem proferir os encantamentos passam a contar com a vantagem do elemento surpresa em suas batalhas. É claro que nem todos os bruxos são capazes de fazer isso, já que é uma questão de concentração e poder mental que certamente alguns não possuem. – quando disse isso Snape passou os olhos pelos alunos da grifinória.

Nesse momento o professor voltou seus olhos e encarou o moreno diretamente nos olhos, no mesmo instante Harry sentiu a forte tentativa de Snape de tentar penetrar em sua mente para poder observar seus pensamentos.

Harry nem mesmo esboçou nenhuma reação aparente em sua expressão, mas enquanto Snape continuava tentando invadir sua mente e fracassava miseravelmente um pequeno sorriso de desdém surgiu em seus lábios, o que fez o professor olhá-lo com mais intensidade enquanto aumentava o poder da legilimência contra Harry.

O moreno apenas riu mentalmente enquanto projetava uma barreira mental protetora em volta de suas lembranças e seus pensamentos antes de preparar para atacar mentalmente seu professor, o que ele fez em seguida quando o professor mandava mais uma onda de legilimência contra a mente do moreno, Harry apenas utilizou uma espécie de "espelho mental" e aproveitou o feitiço que Snape havia executado para invadir a mente do professor de DCAT quebrando assim todas as proteções mentais que Snape possuía.

No momento seguinte Harry via detalhadamente cada segundo de vida de seu antigo professor de poções, os conhecimentos em magia que aquele Snape possuía, que em realidade pareciam ainda mais avançados do que o moreno havia imaginado.

Tudo não durou mais do que dois segundos, mas para Harry e Snape pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade em que os dois travavam uma batalha mental bastante acirrada, embora o professor nem mesmo houvesse percebido que o moreno havia utilizado o vácuo na mente de Snape para ter acesso aos pensamentos do mesmo.

Por fim Snape desviou os olhos do moreno e suspirou um pouco audivelmente, um suspiro frustrado e intrigado, o professor voltou a encarar a turma antes de falar.

- Os senhores agora irão se dividir em duplas. Um dos parceiros irá tentar enfeitiçar o outro sem dizer o feitiço enquanto o outro vai tentar repelir o feitiço da mesma maneira, não quero ouvir nenhum feitiço sendo gritado, entenderam? – perguntou Snape de maneira ríspida enquanto olhava para os alunos que apenas acenaram com a cabeça. – Então, comecem.

Nos segundos seguintes os alunos se posicionaram em duplas colocando-se um de frente para o outro, muitos alunos começavam a murmurar o encantamento ao invés de dizê-lo em voz alta, principalmente aqueles que estavam tentando conjurar o feitiço escudo.

Harry e Elizabeth fizeram par um com o outro, o moreno pediu que a garota tentasse atacá-lo e que ele se defenderia, pois Harry já sabia utilizar feitiços não-verbais e acabaria azarando a garota se atacasse primeiro.

Harry via a maneira como Elizabeth tentava desesperadamente executar o feitiço mudo, o rosto dela chegava a estar levemente vermelho devido ao esforço que ela estava fazendo para não dizer o feitiço, o moreno sorriu divertido e então aproximou-se levemente da garota.

- Você precisa se concentrar Elizabeth. – disse Harry com a voz calma e suave chamando a atenção não apenas da garota como também de Snape e dos outros alunos que haviam ouvido o moreno. – Você precisa esquecer tudo o que está a seu redor e se concentrar apenas no feitiço, você não deve tentar lançar o encantamento, apenas pense nele e deixe a magia agir por conta própria. Não pense em mais nada além do feitiço e o lance com a mente.

Harry voltou para seu lugar sob o olhar de todos os outros integrantes dentro da sala de aula, o professor olhava completamente surpreso para o garoto, pois a maneira como ele havia explicado a maneira de se lançar o encantamento mudo queria dizer claramente que ele podia muito bem executar um feitiço não-verbal.

Elizabeth estava fazendo exatamente o que o moreno havia lhe dito para fazer, tentou limpar a mente de qualquer outro pensamento que não fosse relacionado com o que ela estava fazendo e em seguida tentou visualizar o feitiço que queria lançar no moreno, mas ela não queria machucá-lo com nenhum feitiço e por isso acabou escolhendo uma azaração básica, então nos segundos seguintes Elizabeth concentrou-se ao máximo enquanto visualizava a si própria lançando o feitiço de maneira não-verbal, em seguida moveu sua varinha sem pronunciar nem uma sílaba, mas um jato de luz azulado disparou da varinha da morena indo em direção a Harry.

Harry observou orgulhoso o feitiço disparando da varinha de Elizabeth e em seguida apenas movimentou sua própria varinha e um perfeito escudo esbranquiçado apareceu a sua frente absorvendo completamente a azaração das pernas bambas que a garota executara.

A classe observava espantada o feito da garota, que também parecia bastante surpresa por ter conseguido executar um feitiço não-verbal tão facilmente.

- Eu consegui! – gritou Elizabeth em tom alto e correu em direção a Harry jogando-se nos braços do moreno logo depois. – Eu consegui. Obrigada.

- É, você conseguiu. – disse Harry sorrindo levemente pela súbita alegria que Elizabeth estava demonstrando, ele não a tinha visto sorrir muito naquele dia, o moreno também suspeitava que dificilmente aquela garota se divertia.

- Obrigada. Obrigada, não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda. – exclamou a garota soltando-se dos braços do moreno.

- Errado Elizabeth, a concentração foi somente sua, então os méritos são todos seus. – disse Harry sorrindo calmamente para a garota que ficou levemente vermelha ao perceber que havia literalmente se jogado contra o garoto.

- Muito bem, já chega dessa palhaçada em minha aula. – rosnou Snape friamente fazendo com que os alunos finalmente acordassem e percebessem onde se encontravam. – Dez pontos para a sonserina e para a lufa-lufa por terem sido os primeiros a conseguir executar um feitiço não-verbal, mas menos cinco pontos para cada um pelo show desnecessário.

Elizabeth encontrava-se de olhos arregalados naquele momento, mas não estava olhando para seu pai e sim para Harry, que encontrava-se com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em sarcasmo enquanto observava o professor se afastar para olhar as outras duplas que haviam voltado a tentarem proferirem um encantamento não-verbal.

Como era esperado por Harry, até o final da aula Hermione conseguiu repelir um feitiço lançado por Rony, que havia murmurado o encantamento. Snape apenas observou enquanto passava de maneira imponente entre os alunos praticavam.

Elizabeth conseguiu aperfeiçoar a maneira de executar os feitiços mudos no decorrer da aula e agora já podia até mesmo lançar feitiços mais fortes sem precisar pensar ou se concentrar muito, o moreno observara que por trás da aparência fria e desdenhosa de Snape escondia-se um homem que relanceava os olhos para a filha como um pai realmente orgulhoso.

Pelo que Harry conhecia da história entre Elizabeth e Snape, além do que havia conseguido visualizar na mente do professor, sabia que haviam muitos pontos soltos entre os dois, o moreno conhecia Snape suficientemente bem para saber como o professor era extremamente orgulhoso, principalmente se ele precisasse voltar atrás em algo que fez, o que o levava a crer que Snape provavelmente estava arrependido pela maneira com que havia tratado a própria filha, mas não sabia como pedir desculpas para a garota.

Ao final da aula os alunos começaram a se retirar da sala rapidamente, mas Snape chamou o moreno que ficou para trás esperando para ver o que o professor iria querer conversar com ele, enquanto saía Elizabeth disse que o esperaria no corredor.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo, Professor Snape? – perguntou Harry com um pouco de ironia na voz já prevendo o que Snape faria e mesmo assim não fazendo nenhum movimento para impedir o ataque, no momento seguinte o professor agarrou o moreno pelo pescoço e o prensou contra a parede mais próxima, erguendo o moreno alguns centímetros do chão.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, Potter. – disse Snape em um tom de voz baixo e mortal, não se preocupando se poderia estar matando o garoto, mas Harry apenas olhava friamente para o professor não parecendo nem um pouco incomodado com a pressão que Snape fazia em seu pescoço. – Não quero ver você mais nem um segundo perto de minha filha ou então haverão muitas conseqüências para você.

- Isso é para me deixar com medo? – perguntou Harry em um tom frio e impassível enquanto encarava os olhos negros de Snape que encheram-se de uma raiva brutal.

- Você não tem a mínima idéia de com quem está se metendo moleque. – grunhiu Snape em um tom de voz ameaçador e frio, mas o moreno apenas riu silenciosamente enquanto sentia o apertão do professor ficar ainda mais forte.

Sem que o professor percebesse o moreno movimentou suavemente sua perna direita e em seguida a ergueu com força e rapidez atingindo Snape na altura da cintura duas vezes seguidas, o que fez com que o professor cambaleasse e para trás logo depois de ter soltado as mãos do pescoço do moreno devido a surpresa de ter sido atacado.

Harry aproveitou o leve desequilíbrio de Snape e então socou o rosto do professor fazendo com que ele se chocasse com a escrivaninha, logo depois o professor encontrava-se levemente estatelado no chão enquanto respirava de maneira rápida.

- Acredito que você não saiba com quem está se metendo professor. – replicou Harry em tom frio e sarcástico enquanto olhava para Snape como se ele não passasse de um verme insignificante. – Alguém como você não deve ter nenhum sentimento em seu coração para desprezar a própria filha, nem mesmo para defendê-la dos outros alunos você se dignou, então não me venha querer bancar uma espécie de pai protetor agora.

- Ela é minha filha. – rosnou Snape enquanto se levantava para poder encarar o moreno nos olhos, os olhares de ambos travaram uma luta silenciosa até que Snape precisou desviar os olhos negros dos verdes.

- Você não parece ter estado muito presente na vida dela nos últimos anos. – disse Harry sabendo que estava proferindo palavras cruéis para o professor, mas achava que Snape precisava ser severamente sacudido. – Ms não precisa se preocupar mais professor, pois eu pretendo proteger Elizabeth a partir de agora, nem mesmo que seja contra o próprio pai.

Em seguida o moreno virou as costas ao professor e dirigiu-se para a porta da sala de DCAT saindo em seguida do aposento deixando um Severo Snape pensativo e bastante arrependido por todos os erros que tinha cometido em sua vida.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Little Hangleton!**

Elizabeth havia estranhado o pedido de seu pai para que o moreno esperasse mais alguns minutos, mas seguiu para fora da sala depois de ter dito ao garoto que o esperaria no corredor mais a frente, a garota encostou-se em uma das paredes do corredor para poder esperar que Harry saísse de dentro da sala do professor de DCAT.

Enquanto esperava pensou nas mudanças que aquele dia lhe trouxeram, mal podia acreditar que pela manhã encontrava-se sozinha e assim que entrou na primeira aula conseguiu um amigo que não se importava com quem ela era e que ainda por cima derrubara oito sonserinos praticamente sem nem mesmo se esforçar.

Elizabeth sabia intuitivamente que havia presenciado uma das mais impressionantes demonstrações de habilidade jamais vista, pois enquanto a garota fechava os olhos e recostava-se contra a parede do corredor de fora da sala de poções ela conseguia enxergar mentalmente todos os movimentos que Harry Potter havia feito.

A velocidade de Harry fora impressionante e em certos momentos ele não passara de um mero borrão que Elizabeth mal conseguiu distinguir no ambiente mal iluminado daquele corredor, mas mesmo com o que vira a garota sentia internamente que aquilo não era nem mesmo cinco por cento do que o moreno de olhos verdes era capaz de fazer, o que a deixava curiosa e excitada para descobrir até onde Harry Potter podia chegar e qual o nível de poder que ele apresentava, pois tendo em vista o que vira Elizabeth podia dizer que ele encontrava-se em um nível muito próximo ao diretor Dumbledore ou inclusive mais avançado ainda.

Sem que a morena pudesse evitar seus pensamentos voltaram-se para sua vida desde o dia em que adentrara para Hogwarts e fora para a Lufa-lufa, momentos bons e ruins vieram a sua mente com uma força e velocidade impressionantes, mais momentos ruins do que bons, mas mesmo assim aqueles eram os momentos de sua vida em Hogwarts até aquele dia.

Odiava ser o bode expiatório da maioria dos estudantes da escola, cada vez que algum aluno ou aluna a humilhavam ou xingavam por causa de seu pai ela sentia-se deprimida e deslocada, tudo o que ela queria era se adaptar a escola, mas nunca conseguira concretizar aquele seu desejo, nem mesmo conseguira arranjar uma amiga de verdade naquele lugar, as duas garotas com quem iniciara uma amizade no primeiro dia na escola haviam virado as costas para ela no momento em que descobriram que seu pai era um carrasco insuportável que gostava de menosprezar os estudantes que não pertenciam a casa das serpentes.

Elizabeth lembrava-se perfeitamente bem como fora difícil se adaptar nos primeiros dias de aula e depois nos primeiros meses quando todos os outros alunos mais velhos passaram a desprezá-la por ser quem ela era.

Demorara, mas Elizabeth aprendera a se virar sozinha naquela escola e também descobrira que a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer era mascarar suas emoções escondendo dos colegas de escola o quanto as palavras rudes e o desprezo deles a destroçava por dentro, mas chegara o momento que Elizabeth simplesmente se acostumara com aquelas palavras depreciativas saindo da boca dos outros estudantes e simplesmente não ligava mais.

Era estranho pensar que tudo poderia mudar em tão pouco tempo, pois ela sabia que se Harry estivesse realmente empenhado em protegê-la poucos seriam os que ousariam menosprezá-la por ela ser filha do professor de DCAT, pois além do fato dele ter praticamente acabado com oito sonserinos sem nem mesmo se esforçar muito demonstrando uma habilidade fora do comum até mesmo para os aurores do Ministério da Magia, tinha também o fato dele ser Harry Potter, afinal todos sabiam que os Potter eram uma das famílias mais ricas e respeitadas no mundo bruxo e se um Potter a estava protegendo dificilmente um aluno de família bruxa tradicional iria implicar com ela, pois poderia estar arriscando a ter a animosidade dos Potter sobre si.

Elizabeth foi despertada de seus pensamentos com o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e quando ela voltou seus olhos em direção de onde o ruído viera pode ver o moreno de olhos verdes saindo da sala de DCAT, pela maneira calma com que agia Harry não parecia que havia acabado de ter uma conversa séria com o professor mais temido da escola.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Elizabeth de maneira hesitante quando o moreno de olhos verdes postou-se próximo de onde ela se encontrava.

- Sim, não se preocupe. – disse Harry em tom baixo enquanto olhava intensamente para a morena de olhos negros, as imagens do confronto que acabara de ter com o Professor Snape ainda estavam frescas e vivas na mente do moreno, mas ele não estava nem um pouco preocupado, nem mesmo com o que descobrira na mente do professor.

- O que ele... – Elizabeth começou a perguntar o que seu pai quisera conversar com Harry, mas então subitamente ela calou-se sabendo que não estava interessada em descobrir, algo que o moreno captou perfeitamente.

- Não foi nada demais, Elizabeth. – disse Harry em tom simples enquanto dava de ombros de maneira indiferente. – Ele apenas queria saber sobre meu conhecimento em magia, afinal eu não estava na escola, não é mesmo? Mas então, vamos para o Salão Principal jantar porque não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Também estou faminta. – admitiu Elizabeth com um meio sorriso nos lábios, afinal ela havia almoçado a quase cinco horas.

Harry e Elizabeth seguiram juntos pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao Salão Principal que naquele momento encontrava-se repleto de estudantes iniciando o jantar daquele dia, como os dois haviam ficado para trás logo depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas eles foram os últimos estudantes a adentrarem o salão chamando assim a atenção de todos os outros alunos que voltaram-se para observá-los.

Enquanto seguiam para o Salão Principal, Harry e Elizabeth conversavam sobre banalidades e sobre o que gostavam mais dentro e fora do castelo de Hogwarts, mas assim que entraram no salão onde os outros estudantes encontravam-se jantando foi como se algo pesado e sombrio caísse sobre os ombros da morena que simplesmente silenciou-se e ficou tensa deixando Harry furioso e com uma vontade enorme de bater em todos os alunos de Hogwarts por terem deixado aquela garota com tanto medo e receio.

Mas Harry respirou fundo e segurou a vontade de socar os alunos, em seguida pegou a mão de Elizabeth e indicou a mesa da sonserina que encontrava-se com um enorme espaço vago visto que oito sonserinos encontravam-se na Ala Hospitalar, Elizabeth sorriu levemente para Harry e concordou com a cabeça, então logo depois os dois se dirigiram para a mesa das serpentes e sentaram-se um pouco afastados dos outros alunos.

Harry havia ignorado propositalmente o chamado silencioso de seu "irmão" que encontrava-se na mesa da grifinória e parecia querer que ele se sentasse na mesa dos leões, mas mesmo que o moreno quisesse muito aquilo sabia que Elizabeth ainda não seria muito bem recebida pelos outros estudantes da casa vermelha e dourada, então Harry seria obrigado a bater em todos eles, e tecnicamente isso não era algo que ele almejava naquele momento.

- Harry? – chamou Elizabeth em um tom ligeiramente curioso depois de alguns minutos em que os dois haviam começado a jantar, ao ouvir o chamado meio tímido e curioso ao mesmo tempo de Elizabeth o moreno de olhos verdes ergueu os olhos para observar a expressão hesitante da garota, então o moreno assentiu com a cabeça encorajando a garota a perguntar, o que ela fez em seguida. – Bem, eu fiquei curiosa com um feitiço que eu vi você usando hoje quando enfrentou aqueles sonserinos antes do almoço e um outro que eu ouvi um deles lançando. O que são os feitiços "Maximprotego" e "Sectusempra"? Bem, o "Maximprotego" eu posso adivinhar, mas o outro...

- Tudo bem. – disse Harry quando a garota simplesmente parou de falar no meio da frase, um sorriso levemente de lado curvava os lábios de Harry naquele momento, pois gostara do interesse que ela estava demonstrando. – O "Maximprotego" é um feitiço escudo amplificado, ele tem a mesma função do feitiço escudo Protego com a diferença que ele também pode repelir algumas variadas maldições negras. Também não é qualquer um que pode executá-lo, pois é necessário muita habilidade e técnica em magia, além de possuir um nível razoável de poder, portanto para aprendê-lo você precisará de muito treinamento. Agora, o feitiço "Sectusempra" que Draco Malfoy lançou em mim é uma maldição negra muito poderosa e que como você pode observar provoca cortes profundos no corpo de quem recebe o impacto do feitiço, mas esse feitiço não é reconhecido pelo Ministério da Magia e nem por ninguém, porque nunca foi visto antes da guerra contra Voldemort ter início, não se sabe quem foi o autor do feitiço e nem quando exatamente ele foi inventado, tudo o que sabem sobre ele é que é extremamente perigoso e que a cura é muito complexa. Em verdade, é um feitiço violento e que pode ser extremamente útil em uma batalha.

O moreno de olhos verdes pensou que aquela resposta não era totalmente verdadeira, afinal ele sabia muito bem quem era o autor daquele feitiço negro e também sabia quando ele fora inventado, mas não diria aquilo para a filha do autor de uma das mais terríveis maldições negras que já se teve noticia na Inglaterra.

- Você já o usou? – perguntou Elizabeth levemente assustada com aquele feitiço, mas por dentro encontrava-se um pouco fascinada com o que ouvia, Elizabeth sabia que sempre tivera uma leve queda para as artes mais obscuras, algo que ela sabia que deveria ter puxado do próprio pai, embora ela nunca houvesse nem mesmo comentado nada com ninguém sobre aquilo, ela não tivera nem mesmo coragem para se aprofundar naquele assunto.

- Sim. – respondeu Harry em tom simples enquanto encarava a garota diretamente nos olhos, nesse mesmo instante o moreno de olhos verdes lembrava-se das inúmeras batalhas em que participara e das dezenas de comensais que matara com aquele feitiço, não apenas matara, mas como também os que ele vira morrerem ensangüentados e se engasgando no próprio sangue. – Como eu disse, é um feitiço muito útil se você souber utilizá-lo.

- Vai me ensinar? – perguntou Elizabeth olhando com mais interesse ainda para o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Se você quiser. – respondeu Harry com um meio sorriso nos lábios olhando para a expressão alegre da morena, de alguma maneira Harry sabia que jamais negaria nada para aquela garota e não era apenas pelo fato dele sentir algo semelhante a compaixão pela vida que ela levara aqueles anos em Hogwarts, algo dentro dele o alertava para o fato de que fora por aquela garota que ele ansiara durante toda sua vida, fora por ela que ele esperara, mas o moreno de olhos verdes também sabia que uma aproximação naquele momento jamais seria bem vinda, afinal eles haviam se conhecido naquele dia e ela encontrava-se levemente traumatizada por tudo o que sofrera, por isso Harry sabia que deveria ser paciente se quisesse algo com aquela garota.

Sim, Harry iria esperar, tanto para deixar Elizabeth mais confiante em si mesma como para organizar seus pensamentos e descobrir se ela realmente poderia ser a mulher da sua vida, afinal ele poderia muito bem estar confundindo amor com compaixão e se havia uma coisa que ele não desejava naquele momento era magoar Elizabeth.

Severus Snape continuava parado olhando para a porta de sua sala que havia acabado de se fechar as costas de Harry Potter, as palavras do moleque que era filho do maldito homem que ele mais odiava ainda ecoavam na mente do Professor de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, palavras que haviam tocado em algo que o professor vinha tentando ocultar e ignorar a muito tempo, pois Snape sabia que não havia volta para o relacionamento dele com a filha.

A voz fria e sarcástica de Harry Potter ecoou alta e clara na mente do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas como se o garoto estivesse exatamente na frente dele novamente. "_Alguém como você não deve ter nenhum sentimento em seu coração para desprezar a própria filha, nem mesmo para defendê-la dos outros alunos você se dignou, então não me venha querer bancar uma espécie de pai protetor agora._"

Dores e mágoas antigas voltaram com força na mente e no coração do professor de DCAT, pois diferentemente do que Potter lhe acusara, Severus Snape possuía um coração e um que sofria muito vendo o que ele fizera com a própria filha, mas o professor também sabia com absoluta certeza que não havia perdão para os pecados que havia cometido tanto com sua própria filha quanto com as pessoas que ele havia matado.

"_Você não parece ter estado muito presente na vida dela nos últimos anos._" Novamente as verdades contidas nas palavras de Harry Potter golpeavam com força os sentimentos de Severus Snape, que precisou respirar fundo para aclamar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração. Afinal era duro demais ter seus erros jogados sem nenhuma piedade em sua cara, mas Snape sabia que deveria seguir em frente na jornada que ele próprio escolhera.

"_Mas não precisa se preocupar mais professor, pois eu pretendo proteger Elizabeth a partir de agora, nem mesmo que seja contra o próprio pai_." Aquelas palavras sim trouxeram um pouco de alento a Severus Snape, pois se o que o garoto dissera fosse realmente verdade, então o professor estava mais do que disposto a ajudar Potter no que ele precisasse.

Severus Snape sabia que não havia a menor chance dele recuperar o amor e a confiança que a filha depositara nele durante sua infância, mas o professor também sabia que se o que o garoto havia lhe dito fosse verdade, então ele poderia proteger sua garotinha de todos os abusos e humilhações que ele próprio não tivera coragem para interferir.

Mesmo que o matasse por dentro ver que o filho de Tiago Potter estava muito próximo de sua filha, a vontade de vê-la segura e feliz eram muito maiores do que seu orgulho, portanto se Harry Potter fizesse sua filha ser feliz e alegre novamente, então Severus Snape daria seu total apoio para o moreno, mesmo que apenas silenciosamente.

Suspirando o professor decidiu que já estava na hora de cumprir com o destino que a ele fora imposto desde o momento em que decidira entrar para o círculo de seguidores do Lorde das Trevas, um círculo que não permitia deserções ou traições, mas Severus Snape era um traidor, um espião para Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix.

Snape sabia que não podia nem sequer cogitar a possibilidade de pedir perdão para sua filha por tudo o que ele a havia feito passar, mas ele podia se redimir a sua maneira, espionando Voldemort para Dumbledore e ajudando para a possível derrota do Lorde das Trevas, pois somente quando ele fosse morto é que haveria a chance das pessoas viverem em um mundo de paz, e Snape queria que sua filha vivesse sem precisar esconder-se ou ter medo.

Ajeitando as vestes negras, Severus Snape dirigiu-se para a porta de sua sala e em seguida saiu para o corredor e trancou sua sala logo depois.

Utilizando alguns caminhos mais curtos o Professor de DCAT logo encontrava-se nos jardins do castelo de Hogwarts seguindo para a Floresta Proibida, como espião Snape precisava agir como tal e por isso precisava fingir que estava saindo escondido do castelo, pois sabia que seus passos eram constantemente vigiados dentro de Hogwarts, afinal de contas ele não era o único espião do Lorde das Trevas no interior do castelo, embora nem mesmo Voldemort e o espião em questão soubessem que Severus Snape tinha conhecimento de que seus passos eram vigiados de perto, um trunfo que o professor gostava de ocultar.

Enquanto adentrava mais profundamente no interior da Floresta Proibida, Snape lembrava-se claramente do dia em que ingressara entre os comensais da morte, um dia em que ele quisera apagar de sua vida, principalmente depois que havia conhecido a mãe de Elizabeth, mas uma vez dentro dos comensais da morte não havia possibilidade de deserção, pois tal ato seria encarado como traição e consequentemente lhe custaria a vida.

Naquele momento Snape alcançou o ponto onde ele sempre aparatava quando estava indo encontrar Voldemort para uma reunião ou mesmo quando estava indo transmitir-lhe alguma informação importante, como o que ele estava indo fazer naquele momento.

Antes de aparatar para encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas, Severus Snape revisou cada pensamento que percorria em sua mente e os escondeu o mais profundamente que pode, ocultando qualquer sentimento de culpa ou amor que ele nutrisse pela filha ou até mesmo o ódio que ele sentia de Voldemort e dos outros comensais da morte, somente quando certificou-se de que todos os seus pensamentos estavam completamente protegidos e longe do alcance de qualquer legilimente foi que Severus Snape aparatou para se encontrar com o Lorde das Trevas.

Little Hangleton era uma das muitas cidadezinhas que haviam no interior da Inglaterra e como todas as outras possuía suas próprias histórias de fantasmas e assombrações, mas uma em especial chamava a atenção dos habitantes daquela pequena cidadezinha, tal história tinha a ver com a enorme mansão que havia em uma colina, a chamada "Mansão dos Riddle", que era como ela sempre fora e continuava sendo chamada.

A mansão ficava em um morro que dava vista para o povoado, naquele momento algumas janelas encontravam-se pregadas, muitas telhas estavam faltando e outras encontravam-se quebradas e destruídas, o matagal ao redor dos jardins espalhava-se livremente pela propriedade. Antigamente aquela fora uma belíssima Casa Senhorial, sem contar que fora também a maior e mais imponente construção de toda a região. Mas naquele momento ela encontrava-se úmida, suja, desocupada e em completa ruína, pelo menos era o que os trouxas acreditavam.

Era unânime entre os habitantes da região que aquela casa dava arrepios em qualquer um, pois quase cinqüenta anos antes uma coisa terrível e grotesca havia acontecido naquele local, algo que os habitantes mais antigos do povoado gostavam de discutir quando faltava assuntos novos para uma boa fofoca.

A história fora contada e recontada tantas vezes e com varias versões diferentes, sem contar que foram acrescentados muitos pontos enganosos e fantasiosos, por isso ninguém mais sabia onde encontrava-se a verdade e onde estava a fantasia. Mas todas as versões começavam em um mesmo ponto, quase cinqüenta anos antes no amanhecer de uma manhã de verão, quando a Mansão Riddle ainda era imponente e bem cuidada, a empregada da família adentrou na sala de estar e encontrou os três Riddle mortos.

A polícia havia sido chamada e Little Hangleton inteiro fervilhou de espanto, curiosidade e mal disfarçada excitação. Ninguém gastou fôlego em fingir tristeza com o que acontecera aos Riddle, porque eles eram muito impopulares. Os velhos Sr. e Sra. Riddle tinham sido ricos, esnobes e grosseiros, e seu filho adulto, Tom, era tudo isso em grau maior. A preocupação de todos que moravam em Little Hangleton era a identidade do assassino, pois não havia dúvida de que três pessoas aparentemente saudáveis não poderiam ter morrido, na mesma noite, de causas naturais, ainda mais daquela maneira tão estranha.

O jardineiro fora o principal suspeito, mas acabou sendo inocentado quando não conseguiram provar que os Riddle foram assassinados, pois o laudo médico indicava o contrário. A polícia nunca vira um laudo mais esquisito. Uma equipe de legistas examinara os corpos e concluíra que nenhum dos Riddle fora baleado, envenenado, esfaqueado, estrangulado, sufocado ou, pelo que sabiam, sofrera qualquer violência.

O único ponto solto do laudo de morte por causas naturais era a expressão de pavor que havia nos rostos dos três Riddle, mas como ninguém poderia morrer apenas de pavor o jardineiro acabou sendo liberado, mas misteriosamente o jardineiro simplesmente desapareceu poucos anos antes, ele não deixara nenhum vestígio e ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido com ele.

O que os trouxas do povoado não sabiam era que o jardineiro havia sido morto sete anos antes por um dos comensais da morte a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, pois Voldemort iria utilizar aquela casa como um de seus esconderijos a partir daquele momento.

Diferentemente do exterior da mansão, o interior era extremamente luxuoso e limpo, embora todos os aposentos apresentassem aspectos sombrios e assustadores, o local era ricamente ornamentado e a decoração era feita com as mais variadas obras de arte bruxas, tanto com quadros como com esculturas.

Na suíte principal daquela mansão encontrava-se um homem de aparência assustadora, um homem que causava medo e pânico na maioria da população bruxa.

A lareira encontrava-se acesa e o fogo crepitava de maneira bruxuleante diante dos olhos do bruxo das trevas mais temido de todos os tempos, a aparência de Lorde Voldemort era a de um homem na altura de seus sessenta anos, o rosto branco como cera e que deixava claro que em sua adolescência fora um homem extremamente belo, os olhos vermelhos escarlates em nada lembravam os olhos negros de antigamente, aquela aparência atual era fruto das diversas transformações em magia negra e rituais pelos quais o Lorde das Trevas havia passado, mas mesmo sabendo de todas as modificações que sua aparência havia sofrido, Lorde Voldemort não hesitaria em fazer tudo novamente, pois a quantidade de poder que ele adquirira fora muito elevada, o que lhe garantia sua sobrevivência e seu status do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos.

Voldemort desviou os olhos vermelhos do fogo bruxuleante da lareira ao ouvir o arrastar familiar de sua cobra de estimação que adentrava seu quarto naquele momento, provavelmente depois de ter feito uma bela refeição nas redondezas.

- "_Você demorou._" – sibilou Voldemort utilizando a linguagem das cobras para falar com sua serpente de estimação.

- "_Encontrei alguns animais deliciosos._" – Nagini sibilou de volta enquanto se arrastava em direção de seu mestre antes de sibilar novamente. – "_Seu espião na escola daquele velhote caduco acabou de chegar_."

- "Q_ual deles?_" – perguntou Voldemort voltando-se de maneira interessada para Nagini que naquele momento enrolava-se aos pés de seu mestre.

- "_Snape_." – um sorriso estranhamente surpreso curvou os lábios finos de Lorde Voldemort naquele momento, afinal de contas Severus Snape não teria ido até ali a não ser que tivesse notícias importantes.

- O que será que ele trouxe para mim? – perguntou Voldemort para si mesmo e em voz alta enquanto dirigia-se calmamente até uma poltrona que havia logo ao lado esquerdo da lareira e em seguida sentou-se enquanto voltava os olhos em direção a porta que encontrava-se entreaberta e por onde Nagini havia adentrado o quarto.

Enquanto esperava a chegada de um de seus espiões Voldemort deixou seus pensamentos correrem para os últimos acontecimentos daquela guerra, somente naqueles dois últimos anos Voldemort e seus seguidores haviam avançado muito com relação aos outros bruxos, as vitórias que o Lorde das Trevas conseguira estavam lhe garantindo a derrota do inimigo na guerra, Voldemort sabia que muito em breve a Inglaterra estaria totalmente sob seu controle e então ele poderia partir para o restante do mundo, embora países mais próximos da Inglaterra como Irlanda e França já possuíssem grande concentração de comensais da morte.

O Ministério da Magia Britânico estava a beira de ser derrotado e destruído, nem mesmo aquela patética Ordem da Fênix liderada por Alvo Dumbledore estava conseguindo barrar os ataques e avanços que Voldemort e seus comensais faziam, por isso Lorde Voldemort encontrava-se extremamente satisfeito.

Uma batida rápida na porta de seu quarto despertou o Lorde das Trevas de seus pensamentos, embora ele já houvesse sentido a presença do Professor de DCAT de Hogwarts.

- Entre Severus. – ordenou Voldemort com a voz fria e letal que ele costumava utilizar com seus comensais da morte, o Lorde das Trevas sabia que causava medo e terror na maioria de seus seguidores, mas aquele homem que abriu a porta e entrou no quarto logo depois de ter sido convidado era um dos poucos que não estremecia ou demonstrava medo em sua presença, algo que o agradava e ao mesmo tempo intrigava, pois nunca descobrira o que aquele comensal da morte sentia com relação a si, nem mesmo com relação a própria filha seu comensal parecia ter algum sentimento, o que de certa forma era muito gratificante.

- Milorde. – murmurou Snape em tom baixo e frio enquanto se inclinava ligeiramente em frente ao Lorde das Trevas, aquele era o único cumprimento que Snape destinava a Voldemort a muito tempo, uma coisa que deixava Voldemort satisfeito por seu comensal e espião não demonstrar medo ou receio perante si como a maioria dos outros.

- Severus. – disse Voldemort em um sibilo baixo e frio olhando atentamente para o comensal da morte a sua frente, um dos seus seguidores mais poderosos e habilidosos. – O que o traz aqui a essa hora da noite?

- Tenho informações que podem interessar ao senhor. – disse Snape objetivamente e olhando de maneira direta para Voldemort.

- É mesmo? – indagou Voldemort nem um pouco surpreso com aquilo, pois apenas algo do gênero traria Severus Snape até ali em um momento em que ele não fora chamado para estar perante o Lorde das Trevas. – E o que seria tão importante que faria você perder o horário de jantar? Algum plano maluco daquele velho gagá do Dumbledore? Alguma emboscada armada para pegarem alguns de meus comensais?

- Nenhuma dessas coisas, milorde. – respondeu Snape em tom firme e sério olhando para Voldemort sem desviar os olhos.

- Não enrole, Snape. Diga logo porque veio até aqui. – ordenou Voldemort em tom frio e sério encarando o professor de Hogwarts.

- Bem Milorde, acontece que hoje pela manhã um novo aluno foi selecionado em Hogwarts... – começou Snape em tom baixo.

- E o que um maldito aluno novo pode interessar para mim, Snape? – perguntou repentinamente Voldemort com uma pontada de ameaça na voz enquanto encarava fixamente o comensal da morte parado a sua frente.

- O problema milorde é que ele foi apresentado a todos como Harry Potter. – Severus Snape explicou calmamente enquanto observava a reação de Voldemort que não tardou a acontecer, pois o Lorde das Trevas levantou-se calmamente de sua poltrona e parou a poucos centímetros de onde o professor encontrava-se parado em pé.

- O que disse, Snape? – perguntou Voldemort bruscamente, a raiva e o ódio contidos na voz do Lorde das Trevas era absurdamente assustadora.

- Que hoje pela manhã um novo aluno foi apresentado no Salão Principal e o nome dele é Harry Potter. – disse Snape novamente.

- Tem certeza sobre isso Snape? – perguntou Voldemort sem poder acreditar naquilo e olhando com impaciência para seu seguidor.

- Sim, milorde. – respondeu Snape sem nenhum pingo de emoção em sua voz, embora por dentro ele temesse a reação do Lorde das Trevas.

- Como isso é possível, Snape? – Voldemort gritou raivosamente encarando o professor de DCAT. – Não pode se tratar da mesma pessoa, eu garanti que aquele pirralho não nascesse e tenho certeza que a poção que demos a Lílian Potter no hospital funcionou perfeitamente, pois foi preparada por mim mesmo.

- Eu também não consegui acreditar quando o vi no Salão Principal, milorde. – mentiu Snape olhando para Voldemort.

- O espião dentro do hospital Saint Mungus aplicou a injeção em Lílian Potter, eu vi na mente dele, não há como aquele bebê ter nascido vivo, tudo ocorreu como o planejado, Harry Potter nasceu morto e portanto ele não poderia me derrotar. – disse Voldemort enquanto raciocinava com mais clareza sobre o que acabara de ficar sabendo, por isso virou-se novamente para Snape e perguntou calmamente. – O que exatamente você descobriu sobre ele?

- Primeiramente apenas o que Dumbledore informou a todos os professores e alunos. – disse Snape em tom calmo olhando para o Lorde das Trevas. – Segundo o que ele disse, Harry Potter esteve escondido e estudando com professores particulares por toda a Europa e durante toda a vida, mas agora Lílian e Tiago haviam decidido que estava na hora dele cursar uma escola com outros garotos da mesma idade que ele.

- E o que você descobriu por si mesmo, Snape? – perguntou Voldemort olhando com curiosidade para Severus Snape.

- Que provavelmente a história seja verdadeira e ele realmente tenha permanecido oculto durante todo esse tempo, embora não possa imaginar como Lílian e o Potter tenham conseguido livrar o bebê da morte... – comentou Snape vagamente como se realmente estivesse bastante curioso sobre aquele detalhe. – Também descobri que o garoto deve ter tido alguns professores muito bons, porque ele derrotou oito sonserinos com facilidade, sem contar que no momento ele encontrava-se sem sua varinha.

- E como ele venceu oito alunos sem uma varinha? – perguntou Voldemort demonstrando uma curiosidade crescente sobre aquele garoto.

- Algum tipo de luta corporal ou algo parecido, coisa de trouxas milorde. – disse Snape com um pouco de desdém na voz. – Mas no meio da luta ele conseguiu pegar a varinha de um dos adversários e a utilizou para se defender, e quando eu digo isso milorde é literalmente, porque ele apenas se defendeu dos ataques que os outros sonserinos lançaram contra ele. O garoto não atacou nem uma vez, utilizou apenas feitiços protetores e estuporantes.

- Quais foram os sonserinos que ele derrotou? – perguntou Voldemort com frieza sabendo que era alunos convertidos para comensais da morte.

- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e alguns outros convertidos a comensais da morte. – respondeu Snape calmamente enquanto lembrava-se da cena que vira no corredor fora do salão Principal. – Alguns foram feridos seriamente, como foi o caso de Malfoy.

- Inútil como o pai. – rosnou Voldemort em tom depreciativo, o que causou um leve sorriso nos lábios de Severus Snape, pois ele odiava Lucius Malfoy.

- Milorde, algo que eu vi na mente do jovem Malfoy me deixou bastante intrigado e com a suspeita de que o que Dumbledore disse sobre o garoto é uma mentira. – disse Snape com seriedade sabendo que estava dando um passo a mais do que deveria, mas mesmo assim algo lhe dizia que ele deveria mostrar o que descobrira para Voldemort.

- E o que foi Snape? – Voldemort voltou os olhos em brasa em direção ao Professor de DCAT com um toque imperativo.

- Enquanto eu curava os ferimentos de Draco percebi que a mente dele encontrava-se fragilizada e por isso adentrei os pensamentos dele para descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido. Devo acrescentar que foi uma demonstração e tanto a que o Potter mostrou, mas o que eu quero lhe relatar foi algo que ocorreu durante a manhã de hoje durante o café da manhã em Hogwarts. – disse Snape em tom baixo e levemente tenso enquanto continuava encarando o Lorde das Trevas. – Malfoy resolveu ameaçar o Potter logo depois que ele foi escolhido para a sonserina...

- Na sonserina? – interrompeu Voldemort com um tom surpreso em sua voz. – Quer dizer que Harry Potter está na sonserina?

- Sim milorde. – concordou Snape seriamente e sem esboçar qualquer outra emoção em sua expressão ou voz.

- Interessante. – comentou Voldemort em tom vago enquanto desviava levemente os olhos de Snape. – Mas continue, Snape.

- Bem milorde, acontece que Potter lhe enviou um recado através do jovem Malfoy. – disse Snape com um pouco de receio sem saber o que Voldemort faria quando ele terminasse de relatar o que descobrira na mente de Draco.

- E que mensagem aquele pirralho poderia ter enviado para mim, Severus? – perguntou Voldemort com a voz letal enquanto voltava os olhos para Snape.

- Palavras de Harry Potter, Milorde. – disse Snape com frieza. – "_Diga ao seu precioso Lorde de merda que Harry Potter voltou do inferno e que agora ele vai enfrentar um demônio._" Isso estava na mente de Draco, milorde.

Por quase um minuto inteiro Voldemort ficou em completo silêncio deixando Snape com vontade de não ter aberto a boca para dizer aquilo, mas então Voldemort moveu-se e riu diabolicamente causando um arrepio gelado na espinha do professor.

- Então o Potterzinho acha que pode me desafiar, não é mesmo? – perguntou Voldemort em tom debochado olhando para Nagini que encontrava-se enrolada em si próprio próxima a cama. – Isso fica cada vez mais interessante. Vou enfrentar um demônio, não é mesmo? Será que Potter não sabe que será ele que enfrentará um demônio? Ah Severus, você foi muito útil e leal, como sempre, é claro. Pode voltar para Hogwarts agora e me avise se descobrir qualquer outra coisa, estou imensamente interessado em qualquer coisa que tenha relação com esse Potter...

- Sim milorde. – em seguida Snape saiu do aposento onde Voldemort encontrava-se deixando o Lorde das Trevas sozinho novamente, o professor partira da mansão com a sensação de que não atingira seu objetivo de deixar Voldemort receoso.

Mas o que Severus Snape não sabia era que Voldemort havia ficado com um pé atrás com aquela declaração feita por Harry Potter, afinal não era qualquer um que se intitulava um demônio, ele próprio não se considerava um demônio, mas se Potter chamava a si próprio de demônio era porque havia feito coisas terríveis ou então porque era muito tolo, algo que o Lorde das Trevas tinha a sensação de que aquele garoto não seria.

Voldemort apenas sabia que tinha muito o que pensar sobre aquilo, sabia também que por mais jovem que aquele garoto fosse ele deveria tomar muito cuidado com alguém que não se importava de se chamar daquela maneira, mas principalmente Voldemort sabia que precisaria acionar alguns de seus contatos e espiões dentro do Ministério para tentar descobrir algo mais sobre a vida secreta de Harry Potter.


End file.
